One with the Force
by Tazaki4
Summary: Anakin Solo died in Star by Star. Some weeks after Sacrifce a massive force disturbance on Zenoma Sekot draws attention by Tahiri. The cause? A man. Who? Guess... Rated for fight at end, blood not lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Forward:

This is a fan fiction based off of the Star Wars novels. It is supposed to take place a few weeks after the novel Sacrifice. I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. I want to warn people that this story has been in my mind since Star by Star and I felt Anakin Solo was ripped off on his death. So…… I found some loopholes in the whole death thing. What happens is my idea of what could be made into a novel, but probably won't. It would rock, because I loved the Force Heretic series and I wish Tahiri got more roles in the new series. She is an awesome character who deserved better than some authors dealt her. I am giving it to her, so read on if you enjoy story and some action with explanations on how ANAKIN IS NOT DEAD. Oh, and I rated this M for blood, not lemons. No lemons and there probably won't ever be in any of my work.

Prologue:

_Slice, parry, chop, slice, slice, decapitate, block, stab, spin, flip, decapitate..._

Anakin's mind was racing, he was fighting faster than he had ever had to fight before. Three down, five, ten, twenty... countless more, all falling to his blade. _Push, spin, push, flip, decapitate_... there seemed to be no end in sight. That was fine by him, though. His only goal was to kill as many as he could, to stall for his friends for as long as possible. _Leg sweep, knee cut, stab, swipe, cleave, jump, spin, slice..._ fifty more pile through the door way over the dead and dieing corpses.

Then, through the Force, Anakin felt a change, a wave of relief hits him from Jacen and he knows the mother Jedi Hunter is dead. _Spin, slice, slice, slice, jump, decapitate, kick..._ The Vong have hit him more times than he can count, but he keeps going. Burning. The Force that is being channeled is in such quantities that Anakin appears to be wreathed in an ethereal glow. Force Flames lick at his face and hair and burn away the poison of the Amphi sticks, burn away the pain of the broken bones caused by Vong thud bugs.

Burning. Burning and then... nothing. Anakin felt like he had just gone from the center of a mass of Vong into a vast empty nothingness. He could still see the Vong and, strange he thought, he could see himself. He was still fighting, but Anakin was not in himself. _Huh_ was all that came to his mind. He turned around and saw his retreating teammates in the distance. He saw Tahiri being dragged away. She was weeping and screaming his name. _I'm sorry. This was the only way to save you… I … love you. _ Again, he turned around to see himself still fighting the Vong, still burning in a fire of pure Force energy made substance. _Is this what death is? _He thought. Then the fire abruptly left his soulless body in a spectacular explosion. An outpouring of Force energy never seen before in the known history of the Republic and one that blew hundreds of Vong to their deaths. His body lay collapsed on the ground, dead. _Well, now what._ Just then the world started going white, his vision of the Vong world ship fading as the vision of a new scene came into focus. A scene that took his breath away. Replacing the dark and evil scene of his own death was a white building in a white field. The only colors to be scene were white and pale blue. The building resembled slightly the new Jedi Temple on Couroscant. Towering parapets at the four corners of a giant dome with another, even more ornate, towering in the direct center. It looked to be miles away, but just as soon as Anakin thought this he was at the great doors. The doors were carved with what appeared to be stories of some of the greatest Jedi to have lived. Here was a Jedi slicing the head off of a giant beast similar to a rancor. Here was a Jedi healing wounded soldiers. Another was what appeared to be Anakin's grandfather holding the late Emperor Palpatine over his head and being shocked by pure dark side energy. Thousands of carvings covered these gigantic doors. Anakin didn't understand. Everything here seemed to defy all that he had learned of the universe. The doors were a sparkling white, bright as a star's core, but he could see every carving as clear as if they were painted there. There was no source of light, so no shadows, but light was everywhere at the same time. He buried his questions and pushed on the great doors, surprised at the ease of opening the doors that were at least 100 feet high. _…or are they miles high?_ He walked into a massive chamber. It was beautiful beyond words, yet Anakin didn't even look at it. In front of him was something that trumped even the room for his attention. Thousands of people. Hundreds of thousands of people wearing Jedi robes. And they were all looking at him. A veritable sea of people that parted down the middle making a path for him to walk. Momentarily stunned, Anakin didn't even breath as a Ithorian Jedi walked up to him and bade him follow. Anakin shut his mouth that had been wide open moments before and followed the Ithorian. Not one person in the hall made a noise, neither did one of them stop looking at Anakin. Anakin made sure that he was walking tall and proud. "_First impressions are important" _his mother's words came to him. As he thought that he realized he would probably never see her or his father again. _Now is not the time for that… _He thought. He strode down the hall to another set of doors. The Ithorian stepped to the side and motioned for him to enter. He gathered his wits about him as pushed open the door. Inside was a few Jedi sitting in a semi circle. It reminded him of the chambers of the Jedi Counsel, though he didn't believe he would ever see it again. The seven Jedi before him were of various shapes and sizes, but all wore long robes and had their faces covered by hoods. He walked into the room to the very center of the half circle and stood, waiting for whatever they had had him come in here for. Windows bordered the room, but they seemed pointless due the omnipresent light. Suddenly one stood up, a human by Anakin's view, but it could be any humanoid. The blue and white figure took a few steps and was next to Anakin in a second. Anakin tensed up, unsure of what to expect. Whenever he reached for the Force to try to sense the feelings of the Jedi before him he couldn't seem to find it. The force was eluding him, and so was any sense of what his audience was feeling. The Jedi that was now directly in front of him seemed to be thinking. Then, suddenly, Anakin was enveloped in a strong bear hug that matched Han Solo in shear breath stopping power.

"Heh, any more of that, Anakin, and the boy will die again."

"Yes, let the boy breath."

It took Anakin a moment to realize that the Anakin they were taking about was _not_ him, but the one that had nearly choked him to death. He stepped back and looked closely at the man in front of him. The man gave a short laugh and pulled the hood from his face revealing… a face of a handsome man that seemed vaguely familiar. It came to him almost instantly. "Grandfather?"

"Yes, but don't expect any presents or anything." Anakin Skywalker said with a laugh.

Anakin Solo was taken aback. Suddenly all of the Jedi removed their hoods and stood up. Before him were the some of the greatest Jedi Masters to have ever lived. Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-gon Jin, even the great Yoda who taught his Uncle Luke was there.

"Welcome, young Solo."

"Yes, wish it was under different circumstances we do."

"Have a seat, Anakin Solo, and we will talk about your future."

A chair appeared behind him and Anakin slumped down into it. Amazement was all the only emotion he could feel. He was in the presence of some of the most powerful Jedi he had ever heard of. _Dead Jedi, got to remember that._ Next to his grandfather sat a woman of amazing beauty, Anakin could only guess that this was his grandmother.

"Are you my… grandmother?" Anakin asked. He knew it sounded stupid, but how else was he supposed to say it when his brain was coming close to overload. The woman looked at his grandfather with a look Anakin had only seen between his mother and father, or his uncle and aunt. She turned back to Anakin and nodded with tears of joy in her eyes. Anakin smiled. Obi-wan Kenobi then spoke words the words that Anakin was least expecting to hear out of anything that could have been said.

"Anakin, you are not dead."

"……what?"

"You aren't dead. We have watched your progress through the Force with great interest…" at this his grandfather gave a short laugh, "hmmm… right, and we watched your heroic and humble sacrifice for your friends. And we know what happened in that last fight was something that had only happened once or twice before. Anakin, your soul left your body before your body had died. It was forced out, if you will, by the amazing amount of Force you were using. Therefore, when your body died later your soul didn't actually die with it. Just look at yourself for proof."

Anakin looked down at his body. He was still wearing his combat fatigues and special mission gear down to the lightsaber. "I don't understand, I'm wearing what I was when I died, so?" Obi-wan smiled.

"What color are you?"

"Well, black mostly…"

"What color are we?"

It suddenly hit him that he was the only thing of any color but white and blue in this room. _No wonder the Jedi outside were staring at me, they haven't seen any color in maybe thousands of years._

"Oh. I see."

"What follows this observation is this. If your soul did not die, why are you here?"

"Um… I would guess that this is the only place it could go when my body died."

"Right! But as you can see, it doesn't belong here. A living soul should not be one with the Force, it would bring it into unbalance."

"Yes," Yoda chimed in, "a living soul at one with the force cause many problems in the living world it would."

"And that is why you must leave with all speed."

Anakin's jaw dropped. He had just died and now he was being told, "Nope, sorry, not totally dead, send him away."

"O-ok, so now what."

His grandfather spoke up.

"Your soul just needs its body back, or a living body with no soul in it to be sent back to the realm of the living, but that is easier said then done. Your old body will not be available, and a soulless body is impossible to come by, so the only option you have is to get a new body. There is only one way to do that and no one here can help you in it. You must begin the creation of your new body."

"Ok." Anakin was suddenly excited. If this was what he thought it meant than he would be able to go back to his family, his friends, Tahiri…

"You can't help me make it, but can you tell me how I should do it?"

"Yes," Mace Windu suddenly spoke "That is why I am here. I am the only other person besides you to have ever passed my soul into this world bypassing death. I did this before the Clone Wars, almost when your grandfather was born. Rejoining the living is a very long process and it must be done with absolute precision. A living body is amazingly complex and you will be forming one from its base elements and molecules. The benefit of this is that your new body will be saturated with the Force, to the point of being more powerful than a Sith Lord on one of your bad days. The downfall is that it might take ten or so years to make and more if you account for aging."

"Ten years…" Just the thought made him sick to his stomach. Ten years is a long time, he would be in his upper twenties. Ten years might mean his family would be dead, or his friends, or Tahiri might fall in love with some guy and get married…

"How do I do it, I must start immediately!" Anakin jumped to his feet. He was ready to rush out the room to wherever he needed to go.

"Sit down, young Solo, and we will tell you. Calm is of utmost importance, if you make a mistake in the creation process than you will just end up back here. This is a second chance that you have, don't ruin it by rushing through things. Now, the first step is to find a place in the real world that is strong in the force. Luckily for you the perfect place has already been found. It is called Zenoma Sekot, and it is a living planet. There is no place that is thicker in the Force……"

And so Anakin began the long and difficult process of rejoining the land of the living, and his loved ones.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

CHAPTER ONE: Return

ZENOMA SEKOT: MANY YEARS LATER

"Lady Tahiri, please hear my grievances!"

"Yes, what is it this time." _Tahiri, daring Jedi Knight, Force Adept, Daughter of the Desert, and now Leader of a race of warriors that once almost destroyed me physical, mentally, emotionally… though they sound more like children right now._

Tahiri Veila had returned to Zonama Sekot after Mara Skywalker's memorial service. It seemed easier to make seven foot monsters farm in peace than to see her adopted family torn apart by a mysterious and horrible murder.

_If Anakin was still here, than Mara wouldn't have died, Jacen wouldn't be drifting to the dark side, and I would not be so alone…_

She sighed. _And while I'm at it I'd like credits to rain from the sky and thud bugs to turn to Bothan Sweet Plums._ She almost went through the same thoughts every day. If only this, if only that. _Stop dwelling on the past and think of your future. After all, I am only 28. I could go back and find some handsome Jedi and get married, have some kids, then I might feel less empty…_

When the old Tahiri had mind-bonded with the Vong Tahiri making a brand new person, it had only made her stop going insane. Anakin was gone and a large chunk of her heart was gone as well. She decided to take a walk. She walked away from the Vong village, leaving her assistant to stall anymore problems. She walked into the woods, reminiscing about the "good old times". When Anakin and her would run through the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4. The adventures that ensued from their explorations. When he saved her from the Vong on Yavin 4. Being trapped in a locker with him. His body so close to hers. The kiss she never got to give him when he ran off… to die. _No. I am over that. _Tahiri started running. She sprinted through the dense forest, leaped from tree to tree, using the Force to move faster than the eye could follow; using her Vong sense to avoid the branches coming at her at near sonic speed. She ran. Ran so she wouldn't have time to think. The faster she ran, the less time she could spend to think. _Jump, run, duck, jump, duck, jump, run, run, Anak… run, jump, jump, duck, run… _Just then a wall of Force energy threw her off her feet. She skidded in the soft foliage of the forest almost fifty feet before coming to a stop. _What in the Force was that?_ It had felt like a Force sonic boom. _Maybe _that_ is what a disturbance in the Force is._ She reached out in the Force trying to find its source. Almost immediately she found it. It was close. Most Jedi couldn't use the Force while near Zonama Sekot; there was too much Force energy that it would overload a Jedi's senses. Tahiri had grown used to it though and used the quantity to her advantage. _It feels like a person, only a few kilos away. What did they do to cause such massive waves in the Force? Even a Vong could have felt that._ Off again, slower in case of another wave, Tahiri ran towards where she sensed the presence. _Why is it so familiar? Like I have felt it many times before, but it changed. _Tahiri sensed the person coming closer to her, almost at the same speed she had been using earlier. They were closing the distance fast but all Tahiri could sense was pure and absolute joy, like whoever it was didn't even know they were on one of the most dangerous planets in the universe. Tahiri hid behind a tree and drew her lightsaber. She had changed the blade from its original color to a red orange, the color of a Tatooine Sun at sunset. She had felt that she needed a new color after her change, and used a piece of a Tatooine ruby Luke had given her to alter her blade. With her hand on the power switch she stepped out from behind the tree and shouted, "StooUghh…" Immediately she was bowled over and skidded once again fifty feet to a stop under whoever had been running. She Force pushed the perpetrator off of her and ignited her blade. Her opponent lay face down in the grass wearing what appeared to be a Jedi Robe. "Hands to your head and do it slowly, or else you won't have any more hands."

"Ohh… my head… what was that for?"

"I said put your hands on your head!"

"Yeah ok" The man put his hands over his head before turning his head to the side and spitting out some leaves.

"So what was I doing wrong?"

Tahiri couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this man. But she couldn't place the voice or the presence. She suddenly realized that she really had no charges against him.

"Uh… actually I want to know what you did back there to create such a disturbance in the Force."

"Um…actually you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Fine, "if he didn't want to play easy then she could be hard too, "where did you come from? How did you know about this place?" Why didn't I sense you before now? Who trained you in the Force? Are you Jedi or Sith?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. A Jedi Master told me. I have been here for over ten years. A Jedi Master. A Jedi."

Tahiri noticed that, while he wasn't even fazed by the questions, he was even starting to get that overpowering joy back in his presence and voice. She wasn't about to let him get by with the "you wouldn't believe me" story.

"So I wouldn't believe you if you told me where you came from or what you were doing. I guess you would say the same about your name too, huh?"

"Actually…… yes."

"Try me."

"Which one first."

"What is your name, where you came from, what you were doing?"

"Ok, Tahiri."

Finally she was getting through to the mysterious man. Now all she had to do was determine the truth from whatever he said and she could do that easily. In fact she had……._ How does he know my name?_

"What?"

"I said fine, Tahiri."

"How do you know my name?" She knelt on the man's back with her lightsaber behind his skull posed to kill. "Are you a mind reader? Do you do anything _else_ with minds?" Tahiri's mind flashed back to when she was under experimentation and what they had done to her mind. She didn't need any more people messing with her mind.

"No, I can't read or control minds. I know your name Tahiri because I know you, or knew you, or whatever. You were an orphan raised by the Sandpeople of Tatooine. You were found to be Force Sensitive and were sent to Yavin 4 to be trained as a Jedi. You trained for years. You were captured by Yuuzhan Vong and forced into experimentation, where you gained a second personality. Later you bonded with your alternate self to become one. You were almost taken by the Killiks. You were almost taken by the Vong. And you wanted to, in many points in your life, be taken by death. But now you don't because you have purpose here."

Tahiri was stunned. She thought about killing the man for a second. _After all, how _dare_ he know so much about me? I never told ten people about Rahisha. And none of them would tell anyone else. And how does he know I hoped for death after Anakin's death?_

Tahiri jumped off of the man and leaned against a tree holding her head.

"STOP! I don't want you to know about me! WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm someone who cares about you a lot. Someone who never wanted to see you hurt. Someone who is back from a long leave of absence from this world."

The man stood up from the ground and brushed off his robes before turning to Tahiri. She gasped at the sight. _His face! It's not his… it can't be…"_

"Take his face off! You have no right to wear his face!" Tahiri was screaming and holding her eyes closed.

"You might be right Tahiri, but it is my face none the less."

"He died! I watched him get struck down by a hundred Vong! He left and you can't be him because he can't come back!"

"Yes, I did die."

"Well at least we agree on something."

"But I had to come back."

"No…" Tahiri slumped to her knees.

"I had to come back to keep balance in the force. My body died but my soul lived on making it impossible for me to become fully one with the Force." Now he was kneeling in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

"You can't be him…" She was weeping.

"Your questions earlier. My name is Anakin Solo. I came from the Force. And what I was doing was coming back from the dead."

Tahiri passed out.

A long way away in the Millennium Falcon, Luke Skywalker meditated. He had felt a disturbance in the Force from Zonama Sekot. Worried about his adopted niece he was reaching out to her, even though he knew it would be almost impossible to reach her on Sekot. He was about to give up went a very powerful presence reached back and touched his with love. He pulled back before reaching out again. _Who is that with Tahiri?_ Luke felt the presence again and felt with more scrutiny. It felt about thirty years old, male, a very powerful Jedi, and very familiar. _And very powerful. To be able to reach out of the atmosphere of that living planet one must be even more powerful than me. And where have I felt that presence before?_ It was almost like the presence of someone he knew long ago but one that had changed without him knowing, like seeing an old friend after many years and not recognizing them. _Who could it be? It's almost like…_ just then a mental image came from the other presence. It was of a happy family. A mother and father watching with love as their three children played. One was playing with a bug, one with a toy computer and the other stared into space. The mental image focused and Luke saw that it was the Solo's at least twenty years ago. The mental image zoomed in on one of the children. The one staring into space. Luke reached with all of his power to the presence, while Leia, who had just walked in to tell Luke that they were coming out of Hyperspace, grew worried. Luke had a look of such intensity it startled her. She knew better than to interrupt and waited at the door and called Han. Luke felt the presence for deception, than cross referenced with the Anakin he knew from years back. It was almost identical. The changes in it were equivalent to that of aging or intense training. He left the presence with a mental smile before coming out of his trance.

"Luke, are you OK?" was all Leia could say.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I don't think I have felt this good sense before Mara died." Luke let a small smile cross his face. A face that hadn't shown a smile in weeks.

"What do you mean? Did you get good news from Coruscant? Is Corellia going to sign a treaty?"

"No. Someone very dear to us all has come back."

"Yeah, OK, Luke," Han Solo stood in the door and joked, "So who is it. Don't tell me, Dash Rendar back from the dead."

"No, someone even closer who I never thought we'd see again."

"Luke, you're my brother but even a Jedi Knight loses patience when looking for good news, who is it?"

"Anakin Solo has come back from the dead. Your son is now on Zonama Sekot. How? I don't know. Why? I don't know that either. But he is there. Han, the coordinates are in this datapad."

Han caught the datapad but remained frozen along with Leia.

"I'm hungry; I'll make something for us to eat."

Han and Leia remained rooted to their places as Luke walked out to eat his first meal in the three weeks since his wife's death. They looked at each other, neither wanting to get their hopes up, knowing it was physically impossible but both wanting desperately for it to true. Han was the first to speak.

"…I… I think we should go visit Tahiri. We haven't seen her in a while, and we did kinda adopt her…"

"Yes, let's do that." Han ran to the cockpit to enter the coordinates.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

CHAPTER TWO: Reunion

When Tahiri woke up it was morning. She was in a bed of leaves and covered by some sort of Jedi Robe. She had no idea what had happened. _The last thing I remember I was running through the woods and something tripped me…_ In a flash it all came back to her, the disturbance, the crash, the man, the revelation, her passing out. It must have been a dream. But here was the robe. Proof positive that Anakin Solo had come back from the dead. _I don't believe it. I won't believe it. He's just some mind reader who is so good he can get a Jedi without them knowing. But, then again, his presence in the Force is so close to Anakin's… No_ "What is going on?" she said the last part out loud without knowing just as Anakin walked around a tree.

"Well, I think you would know just as well as me since I have been effectively dead for the past 12 years. If you mean to ask why I am alive when I died in the Vong World Ship, then I will explain as soon as Uncle Luke gets here with Mom and Dad."

Tahiri turned around and looked at the man that had haunted her dreams for almost 15 years. She took a good look at him for the first time. He looked exactly like the Anakin in her memories of that fateful day, except he had aged appropriately. _Just as good looking as he was 12 years ago, except more… I mean if he was really Anakin. Anakin is dead. I saw it. _

"Hey, Tahiri, I know that this is a lot. To tell you the truth, I really didn't want to meet you first after I came back. I wanted to meet Uncle Luke, so I could convince him, then the rest would follow. But now that I found you I know that things are going to be alright. Even though you are my "adopted sister"" Anakin snickered at that last part.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think it's all going to be ok? What if I still don't believe that you are Anakin? Or if I changed more than you thought I had after the mind-bond? And what if I'm just going insane?"

"Whoa! I guess I can't really make you believe anything, but I would really like you to believe me. What if I told you my fondest memories of us, only stuff we would know?"

_Ha, he'll trip up now for sure._ "Sure, though I can still be insane."

"OK, remember when we found the lost sphere containing the souls of children in the underground temple? And then we freed them using our combined power."

_I remember, but how does he know that unless..._

"Or how about when I came back from training at the start of the Vong invasion of Yavin 4. When we climbed that huge chute and saved the younglings? That was a good time. I remember that I got really embarrassed lying on the ground next to you, even if you were my best friend ever."

_So that was why… NO it's not him, just circumstance…_

"Then my favorite memory, when you, me, and Master Corran went to that space station and we got stuffed in a locker. It was a tight fit, but we made a promise to each other back then. We promised that after the war was over we might consider becoming more than friends. I never forgot those words, ever. And then, right before I went to be a decoy, we were about to kiss and I stopped so that I would have something to come back to. I want you to know that I never forgot that moment either. "

_How… there is no possible way he could know that unless he was really Anakin… is there?_

Anakin saw the confused look on Tahiri's face.

"Tahiri, I think that it would be good to go into the town to an area where a ship could land."

Tahiri was still in deep though, but she nodded and led the way to the nearest Vong settlement. As soon as they walked into the town they were swarmed by Yuuzhan Vong.

"Lady Tahiri, who is this man?"

"Lady Tahiri, is he your prisoner?"

"Lady Tahiri, is he your mate?"

Tahiri was already in such a state of almost shock that she could only stare at the mass of bodies that threatened to kill the man she was beginning to think was her long lost love. And then she lost it.

"Stop pushing me and Anakin or I'll start breaking bones!"

Instantly the mass subsided, but the questions refused to cease.

"No, you may not kill him."

"He is a guest, not a prisoner."

"No, I don't have a mate so be quiet."

When they were all silent, and after she informed them of a ship landing, and also after they threatened Anakin's manhood if he touch Lady Tahiri inappropriately, they all went back to work.

"Wow, they are really protective. They must have made you Honorary Vong or something like that."

"Wow, the boy wonder _doesn't_ know something."

"Vong aren't touched by the force, what they do was and is beyond my knowledge."

"Oh."

"And I would prefer if you call me the "man wonder", I am 28."

Anakin said the last part with such seriousness that Tahiri couldn't help but start giggling.

"What, you don't think "man wonder" is a manly name or something? Or maybe 28 is still a boy to you, hmm? So that would make you a "beautiful girl" instead of a "gorgeous woman", right?"

Tahiri was cracking up. And Anakin was right behind her. They both sat on the foliage laughing hysterically while more than one Vong watched the interesting spectacle. After they calmed down they just sat and watched the sky.

"Thanks for using my name, Tahiri."

Tahiri suddenly realized that she had called him Anakin.

"It was a mistake…"

"Oh…" Silence came over them.

"Hey… you." Tahiri still wasn't willing to except this man as Anakin yet. "You said I was beautiful earlier. Do you mean that?" Tahiri had scars all over her face from the torture provided by Yuuzhan Vong. No one had sense called her beautiful except her adopted family.

"Yeah. Your scars can't seem to overcome the radiance of your smile, even though you don't smile a lot. Or maybe it's that I can't even see your scars for the fact that your soul and Force presence are so amazingly beautiful. All I know is that you shouldn't be called anything less than amazing."

Tahiri hadn't heard something like that in her entire life. Silence went on with the clouds passing overhead.

A few hours had gone by when Anakin sensed his parent's ship in orbit and told Luke through the force where to set down. Out of the blue sky, the Millennium Falcon dove towards the clearings other edge. The landing was fast and perfect; Anakin expected nothing less from his father. He reached out and took Tahiri's hand and led her across the field. At first her hand was tense but it relaxed after a few seconds. _Finally, now she warms up to me. _Anakin was less than five meters away from the hatch when it opened showing Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the New Jedi Order. Anakin and Luke walked towards each other, meeting halfway. Anakin stood there and smiled as Luke looked him over. Luke put his hand on his nephew's shoulder and used the force to see his mind. Anakin's mind was wide open. Luke saw everything he needed. Luke's mouth cracked, and a smile grew on his face. Not just a regular smile, but a heart warming contagious smile. Tears were streaming from Anakin's, Tahiri's and Luke's eyes.

"Uncle Luke, there is a lot to explain. But where are Dad and Mom? I know they are with you." Anakin was watching the ramp for sign of his parents.

"Anakin, they aren't going to be easy to convince. We all are, now that so much has happened…"

"Uncle, I know. When you are one with the Force you know a lot. Like Jacen's turn to the Dark Side, Mara's murder, your anguish over both and over killing an "innocent". Dad's planet and government abandoning him. Mom and him on the run. The Killik War, the end of the Vong War. I know a lot more than even you know about what is going on."

"You know about all that?"

"Yes, and I have a lot to tell you all that with make your head spin, but where is Mom and Dad."

"I had them stay on board until I found out if it was really you. Tahiri, go in and get them please."

Tahiri nodded, still crying tears of joy, and ran up the ramp._ Luke's word is good enough for me._

"Anakin, did… did you see…"

"Yes, Uncle, I saw Mara. She told me to tell you to stop crying for her and take good care of Ben. Also, she said not to come any quicker than you need to, 'cause it is boring having nothing to fight."

"Yeah, that sounds like her."

Just then Leia and Han Solo walked down the ramp followed by Tahiri. Both parents looked skeptical until they saw Anakin and Luke and Luke nodded. Leia ran down the rest of the ramp to embrace her son. Han was only slightly behind and got into the hug. Tahiri would have been content to watch all the love, but Han grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the group hug too. They were all weeping for joy and no one said anything for what seemed like days, or microseconds, but was really just minutes.

"Well now my most favorite people in the world are right here! If only Jaina was here. Jacen… well I'm kind of glad he isn't here."

That sobered everyone up. Leia was the first to speak.

"Wait, why not Jacen?"

"If Jacen was here, Mom, than I would probably be forced to kill him."

Everyone stopped. No one made a sound. Luke held his breath, coming from anyone else Han or Leia would have already killed him. When Leia spoke it sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"Why would you want to kill your brother, Anakin?"

"I wouldn't want to kill my brother. I don't want to kill anything ever again. I have had enough of death for two lifetimes. I said I would be _forced_ to kill him. He is no longer the Jacen any of us knew. He… he is a Sith Lord, on par with the Emperor if not more powerful. Not only that but he… no I'm not going to say any more. I no longer have a brother. As one with the Force I tried to help him, but he refused my help at every turn. As Vader once said, Jacen Solo is dead; Darth Caceus is all that remains."

"But," this time Tahiri spoke up and grabbed Anakin's arm, "with Darth Vader there was a chance. Even he came back."

"Yes, but Jacen and Anakin Skywalker are different in one key aspect. Jacen has become a Sith for power to rule, Vader was a Sith for his wife, and when she died so did his reason to be Sith. Family brought him in, and family brought him out." Anakin nodded at Luke "Jacen has no way out because his way in is the idea that government needs structure, and that will always be true. He is in too far to be brought out, just like Palpatine."

BLOCKADE OF CORELLIA- THE _ANAKIN SOLO_

Jacen Solo stood at the view port overlooking the fleet. _Finally peace and order will reign in the republic. I will gather these fragments of nations and join them into one united government led and governed by one. Me. _Just then, even though he was completely shutoff from the force a presence broke through his barrier that until now had been impenetrable. Jacen fell to the deck amazed to the point of collapsing in front of his men. The presence gave only one idea, seven words, for Jacen alone.

_I'm back and I'm coming for you._


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

CHAPTER THREE: New Jedi Order

The family of Anakin Solo had seemed to adapt to the idea of having him back quickly. Luke was in the main hold of the Millennium Falcon with Anakin and Tahiri, discussing his return to the living. Han was in the pilot's seat, listening over the com while Leia made some caf. The nav-computer was reading only a few hours till re-emergence near Corouscant.

"Anakin, is it possible for _anyone_ to come back from the dead?" Anakin knew Luke was wondering about Mara.

"No, my death was special in that I, meaning my spirit, did not die. My body died after my spirit had left it. If I had died using less of the Force than I had been I would be dead permanently. I believe that the only reason that I was able to come back was that my mind was clear of all thoughts except a pure idea, like saving my friends. I was told that if I had had any doubts that I would not have been able to channel that much Force and would be dead. Mara died from a poison when she was not expecting it. She died before she had a chance to take three more breaths."

"I see…"

Tahiri spoke up now. "Anakin, why didn't you tell us you were still alive? Shouldn't you have been able to show us some sign through the Force?"

Anakin smiled at this. "Actually, I did try. Multiple times at the beginning. When you suffered with the Vong inside you I was there, helping you. Do you remember, in that final meeting between your two selves, there was one other person pushing you together? I tried to help there. I helped break the Killik influence on you all. I was the one who gave Jacen the power to kill the Vong leader and heal Luke. Really, I have been trying to tell you all for so long that I was still here, but there was no way to directly communicate except through the flow of the Force."

Tahiri and Luke stared at Anakin. How powerful could he be to do all that? _Anakin was with me, helping me, even in death?_ Luke said the obvious question.

"Anakin, if you did all that than wouldn't that make you lose concentration on the body you were making? Why would you stall your return just too help us with minor problems?"

"Uncle you're wrong; You, Tahiri, Mom, Dad, Jacen, Jaina, and every Jedi in this galaxy dieing is not a minor problem. If I had to wait two years more just to make sure you were safe than I would have, and I did. What would be the point of coming back to a world without Tahiri?"

Tahiri decided to invent a hundred new shades of red on the spot while Luke and Leia, who had shown up in the hatchway, laughed. She just sat there and couldn't look anyone in the eyes. _Look at me! I'm 27 and blushing like I'm a teenager. _Han's voice came over the com.

"Coming out of Hyperspace in just a few seconds. Hang on. And I don't mean for Tahiri to hang on to Anakin."

As Han switched off the com he could hear the laughter break out again. He smiled. _It's been a long time since we had a good ol' genuine laugh in this ship. Too long. Maybe Jacen will come back when he sees Anakin? I can always hope. _He pulled the lever to re-enter real-space and began his decent to the Jedi Temple. Somehow he knew that wasn't going to happen.

ANAKIN SOLO: Enroute to Courescant

The dark lord of the Sith was sulking. Jacen Solo lay down on his bunk in his quarters. _How could my barrier have been broken? It has always been impossible to see or break. And out of the blue some new Force user comes and not only finds me, but smashes my barrier that keeps my thoughts where only I can see them. Who is it? _Jacen had a feeling that he had felt this presence before. _But I am the Lord of the Sith; I am more powerful than any sentient being in the universe. I shouldn't have _feelings_, I should _know. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Sir, the medic would like to see you in the med-bay about your fall yesterday. I told him you were fine, but he insists." _I guess it is time to teach these fools what true power is. _Jacen Solo did a brisk march to the med-bay. When he saw the medic who had demanded his presence he immediately put him in a Force choke hold.

"You do not have any right to demand my presence anywhere. I am not as frail as you are, do not assume otherwise. If I need medical help, than I will seek it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The medic managed to squeak out from his position a meter off the floor suspended by an invisible hand.

"Good." Jacen did an about face and walked back to his quarters. The medic was dropped roughly to the floor as he left. When he entered his quarters again he sat in the middle of the floor and meditated on this new problem.

STEALTH X-WING: In station above Dantooine

Jaina Solo felt like her head was about to burst. So much was happening to the Sword of the Jedi. Her aunt was killed, her ex-boyfriend came back after she got him banished from his entire sector of space, and her feelings for her partner and her ex made everything spin. _And Jacen… what's his problem? The guy is so messed up I can't even sense him in the Force, and I'm his twin! _Jaina couldn't help but sigh. Life couldn't get much more confusing.

"Jaina? Are you OK?"

_Sometimes working in a team sucks. _"Yes, Jag, I was just fine. But now that we have blown our cover by using the com, I don't know if I am fine or about to kill something."

_Ouch, not a smart move._ Jag couldn't help but wince in anticipation of the chewing out he was going to get. _So much for caring._ His feelings were in no better shape than hers. Years abandoned on a planet had driven him to the point where he swore he would never forgive her, but after coming back and being assigned to work with her to end a great evil he couldn't help but have his old feelings emerge once again to his great regret. _I once swore she would pay, but now I all can think of is how I can get her to say she's sorry so I can forgive her. I should be Jagged Fel, human prodigy on par with Chiss, a survivor, and I can't understand women. If this is love, I think I'd rather just never get it. Too late, though._

_He is _so_ going to die when we get back to HQ. _HQ being a secure room in the basement of the Jedi Temple. Jaina sighed again and gave the orders to return to base. She switched on her personal com to get her messages before entering Hyperspace. As the stars turned from points to streaks she started listening uninterestedly to her messages.

"Jaina, this is Mom. I'm calling from the Falcon. Luke is with us and we are going to go visit Tahiri. Luke thinks that something impossible has happened. Han and I are skeptical, but if Luke is right it might change everything that's going on in our lives. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I'll call again if it is true. Love you."  
Jaina had almost closed her eyes when she heard "Tahiri" but as the message went on she grew more and more intrigued. _Something that could change everything? This is very interesting. What's the next message?_

The next was just text from Jag. The time said that it was sent on the way from Courescant, so it was not, technically, a breach in protocol. _I just wish he would stop and think before he speaks. _She gave a short laugh. _Ok, maybe he's better now than when he wouldn't talk at all._

"Jaina, I wish to tell you that I am worried about you. I know your family has gone through a lot, but I just want to tell you that you might be the Sword of the Jedi, but you can still talk to your friends about it. I know I might not be in that group, but don't keep your feelings inside. Even Chiss know that that is a Sith trait. No one wants to see that. Jag."

"Why that pompous idiot! What does he think I'm going to do? Go off and kill a bunch of random people just 'cause Aunt Mara died? Or maybe he thinks I'll go crazy from grief!"

Jaina stopped and took a few breaths. She just realized what she had just done. _I… I just lost my temper. A Jedi should never lose their temper. What is wrong with me? Is Jag right? _She figured she would just not mention this to him. _I need to meditate on this. He might be right about these feelings. I need to tell someone. Maybe Mom. Oh, the next message!_

"Jaina, Zekk here." Came over the com right as the next message was about to play. "This is a secure com, so Jag can't hear. You do know that you used the com first, right? Your elbow must have hit it or something, cause me and Jag heard the loudest sigh I've ever heard in my life. It sounded like an engine in the silence. He thought something was wrong so he called. If you ever expect to get together with the guy than you best apologize when we hit ground or kiss your chances good-bye. Don't call me back, I know you like the guy, just stow the pride for a sec and tell the guy that you're sorry for the yelling and the blaming. He could have chewed you out, you know? See ya at the Temple."

_Oh damn… did I really just do that! How the hell does Zekk know I like Jag? Is it that obvious? No… it's the Killik thing. I guess I have some apologies to do when we hit ground._ She hit play on her com.

"Jaina, this is Mom. I don't know how to tell you this over the com, but something amazing has happened. Get back to the Temple as soon as possible. You will not regret it. I wish I could say what happened, but you wouldn't believe me without seeing anyway, I didn't. It's the best thing to happen to our family in almost forever. Luke is even eating again. I love you, say hello to Jag and Zekk. Bye"

Jaina had never heard her Mom that happy since, well, since Anakin had died. _What had happened to make Mom so happy? I guess I'll find out in a few hours._

"End of messages"

Jaina went into a trance to wake up in six hours. _I hope it's something like them finding an end to evil or something… or a cure for unreturned love._

JEDI TEMPLE ON COURESCANT

Deep in the Temple's core was a room that was hardly ever used. It was really just there as a remembrance of the end of the Old Jedi Order at the end of the Clone Wars. It was a long room filled with large computers. A lone figure in a simple Jedi robe stood before one of the computers. After adjusting it slightly he walked out of the room. After locking the door behind him he continued his path up stairs and though halls, ignored by all the Jedi and padawans that passed him. The hooded man walked up to the doors that led to the Jedi Counsel Chambers and stepped through them. After closing the doors behind him he removed his hood. Only then did Anakin release his control over the light surrounding his body and became visible to the others in the room. Tahiri ran up to greet him.

"Anakin, did you set the signal?"

"Yes, every Jedi Master and Knight in the galaxy is being summoned here at the nearest possible time. I also recognized some of the faces passing me in the halls. I wanted to jump out and hug a few of my old friends, or say "Hey, how's it going?" and see the reactions on their faces. But I guess I'll just wait until they all get here. It might take a while if any are in a place where it would be hard to get back."

Luke nodded. He didn't think it would take even a few days. Ever since Mara's death many of the Masters had been expecting Luke to resign as the Grand Master of the Order. He knew that most of the Jedi would be thinking that this call would be about his pending resignation. Luke sighed. He knew that if Anakin was right and Jacen was now a Dark Lord then it would be only right that he put someone else in charge, if only temporarily. Leia and Han were sitting in some chairs watching their son, back from the dead, sitting next to a girl and acting like a nervous kid around his crush. Neither of them cared that he was 28 and she was 27, they still saw young love; the love of a couple of teens that was put on hold for 12 years. _Maybe we'll live to be grand parents. _

Leia's personal comlink started beeping. Leia picked it up, hoping it would be Jaina saying she was back, and turned it on.

"Leia Solo here."

"Mom, this is Jaina."

"Oh, Jaina. I'm so happy your back in system. Where are you?"

"We are inbound and prepped for landing in the Temple's lower docking bay. What's this amazing thing your messages kept telling me about? Is it what the Jedi beacon is about?"

"Um…" Leia glanced at Anakin, "actually I'll tell you when you land. Come up to the Counsel Chambers when you land, OK? See you soon."

Jaina sighed. _Well, I guess I can wait a few more minutes. Maybe Tahiri got married to a Vong? _Jaina gave a shudder that was anything but a joke.

"Alright team, we're cleared for landing. And Jag, before you go, I want to talk to you."

_Here it comes. Well, maybe if I just agree and swallow my pride I can get through without too much bodily harm. And maybe after that I can go into business as a rancor dentist. _The prospects of a private talk with Jaina were anything but inviting. _I know, I'll tell her how much I appreciate her leadership and her courage and then tell her that I love her. Then during her ensuing shock I'll escape! OK, maybe all but the last part. _Both Jag and Jaina had their plans for how the talk would go. The three X-Wings, black as space, came into the Temple's hanger bay. When they had landed Zekk high-tailed it out of there. With a quick good-bye to Jaina and Jag he ran for his quarters, expecting to have narrowly escaped another Jag/Jaina fight. Jaina walked over to Jag's fighter and as he came down from his cockpit he saw her motion him out towards the open hanger bay doors. _If she pushes me off, at least I will have a good view as I fall to my death._

Jag walked up to Jaina, she had her back to him and her hands laced behind her back. She gazed out at the Courescant sunset. Jag was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry for breaking protocol, Jaina. The fault was mine and I accept full responsibility for it."

"Jag…" She hadn't expected an apology from him. Old cold heart Jag. _It was my fault and we both know it, so why is he still apologizing?_

"Jag, it wasn't your fault. Zekk told me in hyperspace. I had my elbow on the com button and broadcast a sigh to all waiting ears. I want to apologize for the way I talked after you spoke. I… I want you to know that I really appreciate you asking if I was OK."

Jag was stunned. She was apologizing to _him_? Well, this was new.

"Jaina, thank you. You know… I… I really admire your courage and leadership, especially at times like these."

Now Jaina was stunned. Jag said he admired her courage and leadership? Since when? He was always trying to undermine her authority in some way or another. _Actually, he just corrects me when I'm wrong and I always nag at him for it. _

"Thanks Jag. You know, I got that text from you in hyperspace on the way back. I want you to know that as I read it, it made me madder than a starving gundark. But after I was done and had thought about what you said I realized that you were right. I have too many emotions bottled up inside of me. And you are welcome in my small circle of friends anytime."

Jag smiled. "You know, that's probably the first time since I came back that you spoke like we used to speak together." Jag immediately regretted saying that as Jaina flinched.

"Jag, I don't know if time can be rolled back, but if there was ever one mistake I wanted to take back it would be when I broke your trust. I… I want to tell you that even if you never care for me like before again… I can't stop caring for you."

"Jaina, I swore while I was marooned on that planet you put me on that I would never care about you that way again."

Jaina felt her heart breaking.

"But I'd be lying to myself if I said I had followed through on that oath. I don't know anyone else who I care about more. Can we start over; go back to the end of the Vong wars. Hi, I am Jagged Fel, a hotshot know-it-all who's a demon in a Chiss Claw Craft."

"Hi, I'm Jaina Solo, a stuck up Jedi who happens to fly the pants off anyone in an X-Wing."

"It's very nice to see you again, after such a long time, Jaina."

"You too, Jag."

They continued to stand as the sun set. Jag took her hand in his as the bay doors closed for the night and led her to the mess hall. After a cup of caf they took a walk. Jaina and Jag couldn't think of a time that they had ever been happier.

Later that night, Jaina walked into her room and collapsed on her bed. She didn't bother to change for bed; she just curled up under a sheet and slept. After awhile two Jedi entered her room. Taking great care not to wake the sleeping Jedi, they just smiled.

"Should I wake her up?"

"No, I think she's dreaming a good dream. See, she is smiling like she hasn't in along time."

"Ah. She must have finally gotten back with Jag."

"What?"

"Oh, I've known for a long time that those two were meant for each other. Mother's intuition."

"Hm… I agree. Call it dead-guy's intuition. It's probably better that she just get some rest. I'll unveil myself to her with the rest of the Jedi. Tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan, now go to bed."

"Aww… but Mom I'm 28 years old. Can't I stay up and listen to you and Dad tell old war stories like you old people do?"

"Haha, very funny. But will you be laughing when you get grounded and can't go see Tahiri for a week?"

"Night Mom." One figure ran from the room at a speed faster than even a Jedi could follow.

"Good night, son. And good night daughter." The remaining figure gave Jaina a kiss on the forehead and left the way she entered.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

CHAPTER FOUR: Revelation

ANAKIN SOLO: IN ORBIT OF COURESCANT

Jacen Solo, Dark Lord of the Sith, was meditating in his quarters as his shuttle was prepared. His comlink had beeped the beacon to return to the Jedi Temple the same as all the rest of the Jedi's had. _I'll play their games a little longer. Until my fleet is prepared and I can conquer this galaxy._ "Sir, your shuttle is prepared. Shall I inform them you are coming?" The messenger had a slight quiver in his voice and Jacen could feel his anxiety from behind the door. _Heh, ever since that display in med-bay the troops have been much more respectful. I must log fear away as an effective strategy. _

"Yes, inform them I will be there in a few minutes." "SIR" With a salute Jacen could hear from through the door the messenger was off running. Jacen thought of what the impending message could be about. _Something of an importance great enough to recall every Jedi in the galaxy? Either Luke Skywalker is resigning or something I can't foresee has happened._ He remembered the strange but familiar presence he had felt earlier. Was this about that? _I guess I will find out soon enough._ Jacen had planned his time of arrival so that he would be slightly late. A spectacular appearance by the warrior Jedi. _Maybe the Jedi Counsel will elect me the next Grand Master. What delicious irony that would be. The Dark Lord of the Sith and the Jedi Grand Master being the same person. _Jacen stood up and walked out his door. It was time for the Lord of Deception to put on his act and perform in front of the most critical audience of his life. The entire Jedi Order.

JEDI TEMPLE: Grand Hall

The grand hall of the Jedi Temple is a room of legends. The room was an exact replica of the previous grand halls, except modified to fit thousands of Jedi Masters and Knights. The room was shaped like a bowl, seats going around and up from a central platform. No sound system was needed, as any who would speak from this platform were able to project their voice in the Force. The seats on this day were filled. Every last seat, each with an assigned occupant and designed for them by species and size, was filled with a Jedi Knight or Master. On the center platform stood two figures. One was Luke Skywalker in his usual Jedi garb, and the other was a hooded figure that no one could seem to know. The Masters who sat on the Counsel sat in the front seats. Kyle Katarn, Corran Horn, Cilghal, Kyp Durron, were there. Only three seats sat empty. Leia Solo and Tahiri Vehla stood near the hooded figure, but off of the platform. Han Solo, the only non-Jedi in attendance was with them. This confused many of the Jedi who thought they were seeing a resignation. "He must just want his family with him. He has been traveling with them since her death. But what about the Vong girl? Didn't you hear? She is the Solo's adopted daughter. Oh, I understand." The murmurs of confusion continued.

OUTSIDE THE JEDI TEMPLE

"This is Courescant Planet News coming to you live from outside the Jedi Temple. A startling event is happening here today for the first time since the Clone Wars. All the Jedi from across the galaxy have apparently been called together for a meeting. That's right, ALL the Jedi. For the first time in recent history over 25,000 Jedi are gathered in one place. Sources have informed us that the meeting will take place in minutes. Strategists have speculated that this meeting is going to be over the pending resignation of Grand Master Luke Skywalker due to his wife's recent death a little more than three weeks ago. More news as it develops."

JEDI TEMPLE: Grand Hall

Jacen Solo walked into the hall and was instantly noticed. Silence fell on the hall. Many of the younger Jedi stood up as he passed. Most of the older Jedi, Corran Horn and Kyle Katarn among them, broke into slight scowls. They knew he trod close to the dark side. _You have no idea how close._ He walked down to his place near the front of the hall and had a seat. Silence pervaded the atmosphere completely. Luke Skywalker walked to the center of the platform and began.

"Welcome, fellow Masters and Knights. I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notice, especially when some of you were on important assignment. I have summoned you all here to bear witness to a historic event. What has happened in the past few days is nothing short of amazing. A disturbance in the Force a few days ago drew me to the living planet of Zonama Sekot. Many of those here, I would assume, also felt it. A more powerful disturbance has only been felt at the destruction of worlds."

At that statement many Jedi turned to one another. What could have caused this? This was not what they expected, although it explained Tahiri's presence. Luke waved his arms for silence.

"The Force was indeed disturbed, but not in the evil way that Alderaan was destroyed. This time it was the light side of the Force that did the disturbing. Tahiri Vehla was witness to the events that followed. Tahiri?" At this Tahiri walked up onto the stand and, to the surprise of everyone, briefly held the hand of the stranger before standing in the center of the platform.

"I was doing my duties as Yuuzhan Vong arbiter as I have been doing for years now. While on a walk through the forest I was overcome by a wave in the Force. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. Immediately after I got to my feet I began to sense another presence in the Force, a powerful and close presence. I ran in the direction of the presence only to have the presence run towards me. I hid behind a tree and drew my lightsaber. The figure was traveling at speeds rivaling the fastest Master I have ever seen, and through dense forest. As I stepped from behind the tree to stop the person, I was literally run into and knocked off my feet. The figure described is the one before you."

All of the Jedi present were very intrigued by this figure now. Luke took the floor again as Tahiri moved to stand beside the mysterious person. Jacen Solo was more interested than anyone. He knew Tahiri, and he knew she was not the one to be friendly to anyone. _Could this person be the one who broke my barrier?_

"Many of you are probably wondering who this person is. I will let him tell you, but I must warn you. What he will say will come as a shock to you." He looked at Jaina here, with sympathy in his eyes. "But after thorough medical examinations and through the Force I can affirm that he is who he says he is. I will also inform everyone here that his rank is Knight, though his skill in the Force is greater than even mine."

At this everyone in the room was shocked. More powerful than Luke Skywalker? A Knight better than any Master, let alone the Grand Master himself, was unheard of. Even the Counsel members were speechless. Suddenly Corran Horn stood.

"Grand Master Skywalker, if I may. Am I to understand that this man standing before us is more powerful than arguably the most powerful Jedi in our order?"

"Yes, Master Horn, and not only that but I intend to submit his name to the Counsel today to discuss him becoming a Master. But time for questions will come later, and believe me there will be a lot of questions. Now, step forward and introduce yourself." Luke motioned to the figure that was still holding Tahiri's hand. The figure dropped her hand and stepped into the center of the platform where he removed his hood.

"My name is Anakin Solo. I am the son of Han and Leia Solo. I was killed by the Yuuzhan Vong on a special mission to destroy Jedi hunting beasts. I recently came back from the Force due to the circumstances of my death. Any questions?"

The entire room was silent. Not even Corran Horn, who was still standing, could move a muscle. Suddenly a person in the middle of the seats stood up.

"Anakin? Is that… is that really you?"

"Jaina, yes it is me. It's good to see you."

Jaina used the Force to jump to the central platform. She looked at her brother.

"If you were really my brother you would know what I made you do when I got tired of cleaning my room."

"You had me try to fix a droid using the Force. Though the part in question still didn't work and we ended up making more of a mess than before."

Jaina stared at him. Then she suddenly jumped at him and held him in a hug as she wept. The whole room was still silent except those on the platform. Only one other person managed to speak.

"Anakin, huh. Well, brother, aren't you going to say hello to me?"

Anakin still held his sister in a hug and didn't even bother to turn towards the voice.

"…No."

This one word sent the entire room into a mass of talking Jedi. The young Jedi who didn't know who this person thought he was, but to disrespect their hero was something no one should do. Many of the Counsel who had known Anakin started laughing and hugging each other. Corran Horn just looked at Anakin, and then he walked over to Han and Leia to see how they were doing. Anakin had let go of Jaina and now she stood next to Tahiri. Anakin used a combination of the Force and hand gestures to regain some quiet in the room. One young Jedi yelled at him from the back.

"If you were really Jacen's brother you would show him some respect. He has done a lot for this war."

The room once again was silent as Anakin began to speak.

"I give respect where respect is due. And I do respect Jacen. My brother has achieved much in his life, more than I could ever do."

The young Jedi sat back down at that, not knowing what feelings were behind Anakin's words. Corran Horn spoke again from his place next to Han and Leia.

"Anakin Solo, it is good to see my apprentice again after such a long time. I just would like to know one thing. How are you here and not dead?"

A few of the older Jedi laughed at that one, but were once again quiet as Anakin spoke.

"The witnesses to my death can attest to the fact that I was channeling more Force through my body than should be physically possible. Somehow the Force flowing through me forced out my soul, before my body had died. When my body finally did die my soul did not die with it. It attempted to become one with the Force, which is when I met some of the greatest masters to ever live including Yoda, Obi-wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and my Grandparents. They convinced me that I could not stay at one with the Force, for a living soul would throw it into confusion. I used the Force to build myself a new body from its constituent elements. This took me twelve years to complete. My soul entering my body was the disturbance many felt in the Force. I have come back because I could not stay, and because there were people to come back to." Anakin stopped and looked at his family and then Tahiri. Luke moved back to the center.

"Anakin has returned to us. For those who don't know of his exploits, he fought bravely in the Yuuzhan Vong wars, nearly single handedly saved the Jedi of Yavin 4, personally fought off hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong to give his friends and family time to escape a Vong World Ship, and his total on-ground Vong kill count was estimated triple that of the next highest kill rate, even though he died before half the war was over. Those of you who respect numbers like that couldn't find a better man to look to. Anakin's true worth comes in his unswerving courage, honesty, kindness, helpfulness, and self sacrifice. He is a grand example for all Jedi, even a Master could learn from him. Now he has returned to us from death and for the first time in nearly twelve years the light side of the Force shines again with his brightness. Anakin Solo, I welcome you back to the Jedi Order."

The end of Luke's speech was immediately covered by the applause of thousands of Jedi. The entire assembly had stood up to give Anakin an ovation to be envied by every actor in the galaxy. Anakin just stood there with Tahiri's hand in his and tears in his eyes as every living Jedi gave him applause. He knew, though, that one person in the room was not joining in the celebration. Jacen Solo had managed to leave without being seen during the applause. As he got back to his shuttle he ordered it to take him back to his ship. His ship with his living brother's name. Jacen Solo had a lot to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 5: Family I

SHIPYARDS ABOVE ZIOST

Jacen Solo felt hate. Weeks had past since his brother's return from the dead. His Mother and Father had turned themselves in to the Jedi Order for sanctuary until the war ended. His sister had never been happier and was seeing Jagged Fel. His brother had a girlfriend who had waited 12 years for him. Jacen hated them. His brother was just another complication in his plans and reviving the light side of the Force in the Jedi Order had made things harder then ever. Jacen stared out at his newest creation. And yet… hate could be a good thing. Hatred had inspired him to make this new… ship. _Yes. When this is done it will be the embodiment of my hatred and it will be the ship I use to conquer the galaxy._

OUTSIDE THE JEDI TEMPLE

"This is Coruscant Planetary News broadcasting live from outside the Jedi Temple. Three weeks has past since the Jedi Order met here. Only one week ago was the information of what transpired there released. Today the famous Anakin Solo is giving us a press conference. He was proclaimed Jedi Master only days ago, and this is only weeks after mysteriously returning from what some believe to be death. Here he is."

"Welcome. I am Anakin Solo. I guess I'm supposed to answer your questions. But first, let me say, I'm not going to say where I have been for the last 12 years. Ok, first question."

"Anakin Solo, what is your opinion on your brother's actions of late, if, in fact, you have been informed of them?"  
"My brother's actions speak for themselves. His actions are filled with hatred and anger. No true lasting peace can come from them. If peace is what he seeks than he should find another way to achieve it. Right now the only benefit his actions have had is superficial and the harm has been tremendous."

"Anakin Solo, services were held for your death 12 years ago. You won't tell where you were, but why did you leave in the heart of the Yuuzhan Vong war and not return until now?"

"The answer to that question is a long one. I have been in the process of returning from the day of my disappearance. I never intended to leave and I came back with all speed. 12 years is a long time, but it was the shortest route back."

"Anakin Solo, rumors have spread of you being seen with a young woman with scars on her face. Is there any truth to these?"

"Yes. She is one of the saviors of the Yuuzhan Vong war and the scars on her face are from torture done on her by Vong scientists trying to turn her into one of them. She is also my best friend."

"No romantic inclinations in this relationship?"

"Is this a press conference or a tabloid channel exclusive? If there were romantic inclinations, why would I tell the whole population of Coruscant? No further questions, please."

JEDI TEMPLE

Anakin was wiped out. He had just gone through his twenty-fourth meeting with government officials trying to convince them that he was alive. _Maybe I'll just not tell them, than I won't need to pay taxes. _As he rounded the corner he saw Tahiri Veila waiting for him at his door. _Finally, something good happens today. _Anakin loved Tahiri. He couldn't find a way to say it, so he was taking her on a picnic today. He smiled a tired smile as she turned to him. _Scars or no, that face is beautiful._ Tahiri gave him a hug as he walked up.

"Anakin, I heard the news conference. Thanks for standing up for me."

"No problem." Anakin couldn't have thought of anything else he could have done.

"Can you believe them? Asking if we were "involved." The nerve of some people. They just can't take a friendship at its value. I can understand if you don't want to go on this picnic."

Anakin's heart stopped. _But what if I don't want just be your friend? What if I want what they think more than they do? _Anakin almost dropped the smile.

"No, I don't care if they see us together. If you don't mind your name on the tabloid sites than we're still on for tonight."

"I'd love it." Tahiri walked away and gave him a little wave over her shoulder.

_I can't let him think I want what they say to be true._ Tahiri was in the training room of the Temple, dodging remotes coming at her at hundreds of kilometers per hour. The truth was that she didn't want to pressure him into anything. _What if my love is one sided? He didn't sound like he was interested at the press conference._ Anakin was getting ready for his date and thinking the same thing. _Would it ruin our friendship if I told her I love her? What would she say if I asked her to marry me now?_ Anakin pulled a small box out of his pocket. He carried it everywhere, and, being that it was worth more than the rest of his belongings combined, it made since. _I know I love her, and until that talk outside I thought she might too. Stupid media…_ Tahiri had upped the training in the room. Dodging ten remotes at once and stun lasers from the walls. _Can he even love someone like me? My core is as rough as my face._ At this thought she Force Pushed one of the miniature droids into the opening door.

"Whoa!" Luke was almost hit by the flying remote as he walked in. He dodged the remote with a slide and barely went under the flying droid.

"Sorry, Master Skyw… I mean Uncle Luke."

"It was nothing. I hear you are going on a picnic with Anakin tonight."

"Yeah, you and everyone else on the planet."

"Tahiri, I wouldn't worry about it. After all, there is no problem love can't solve and it is blatantly obvious that you love him."

At that comment Tahiri stopped dodging and got hit by two drones and a laser

"Ouch… what are you talking about Uncle Luke?" Tahiri stopped the training session.

"Don't worry about what everyone else says. If every person on the planet knew about you and Anakin, then would you love him less? The only thing you need to worry about is whether or not you tell him your feelings. And I can tell you from past experience that it is much better to tell."

Tahiri sat panting. The stun bolt was wearing off. "Thanks Uncle Luke. I'll find some way to tell him."

"Good. See you tomorrow."

Luke left the way he came in. Tahiri continued sitting until her crono beeped the time.

"Ah! I'm going to be late!"

Anakin Solo was going insane. _I'll tell her! No, I'll wait. NO, I need to tell her. No… I can't, what if she says "no thanks"? Then you'll know, just tell her._ He was almost to her quarters when his Mother caught him.

"Anakin Solo, where are you going with that basket?"

"Um… Hi Mom. I'm going on a picnic…"

"Tahiri will like that."

"I hope so… wait, what?"

"Ha, got you again."

"Mom…"

"Listen, son. I know you love her. Dad knew it from the first time we saw you together as teens. In fact, I am not surprised that you two are the last to know. You aren't exactly getting any younger, and the worry will kill you again if you don't get it out. So get it out. Understand? I don't want you coming back unless you tell her."

With that Leia walked away, leaving her son speechless in the hall. _I think she just threatened to ground me unless I proclaim my love tonight… how does that work? _Anakin continued his walk to Tahiri's room. As he reached the door he was greeted by his sister.

"Hey, Anakin. If you let that one get away you'll regret it." And with that she was off. _How does everyone here know how I feel? You would think they had all been dead at one point. _Anakin sighed. _It comes with the Jedi family, I guess._ He knocked on the door.

_Here he is, now be calm. _Tahiri opened the door and walked out. Anakin looked about as nervous as she felt. _Good, I'm not the only one._

"Tahiri, you look great!"

"Anakin, I'm covered in sweat and I'm wearing the standard set of Jedi robes. My hair looks like I just went through a static discharge site."

"And you make it work! Another impossible feat accomplished by the great Tahiri!"

Tahiri giggled at that. He always could make her feel better.

"Let's get going, or we'll never get there."

"Sounds like a plan."

They headed out and took a shuttle to an area of Coruscant that had been made after the Vong invasion. It was a vast area that the planet had set aside for foliage development. A giant dome containing many square kilometers of forests and plains. Anakin and Tahiri sat on a grassy hill covered in flowers as they watched the sun set over the partially rebuilt buildings. _If there was ever a time to say I love her it would be now._ Tahiri had the same idea.

"Um… Tahiri. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, but only if I get to tell you something."

"Ok, you go first."

"No, after you."

"Ladies first."

"I forgo the honor to the returning dead."

"Um… well… I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend. I would never want anything to get in the way of our friendship, but what I need to say… I really just need to say it."

"OK, Anakin. I understand."

"Tahiri, I… I think that… I love you."

Tahiri was speechless. There they were lying in a field of open flowers watching a beautiful sun set and the one person she loved just told her he loved her.

"Am I dreaming? Anakin, are you serious?"

"Yeah… more serious than I've ever been about anything else."

"Anakin. I love you too. I have ever since you came back for us on Yavin 4."

"What? Really? You love me? That's great!"

"Yeah! So… what now."

"Well…" Anakin thought for a second._ I never thought I'd get this far._ "You want to date?"

"Isn't that what this is?"

"Yeah, but… well…" Anakin took a deep breath. _I'm going to say it! _"What would be the next step? I know you are more to me than any girlfriend."

"I don't know." Tahiri's heart was already overflowing with joy. "I think I could be content with whatever you call me as long as you don't stop telling me you love me."

"I won't, believe me. But I have loved you for a long time now, even through death."

Anakin pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Tahiri..." he said as he sat up "Tahiri, I might be throwing this out too fast, but… will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

CHAPTER SIX: Family Part II

JEDI TEMPLE GUEST CHAMBERS: 0500

Jaina wasn't a morning person. But when her parents were here she figured she might as well get up and make some caf. Han and Leia were still asleep and Jaina was just sitting down in the living area of her parent's small quarters granted them by the Jedi. _I hate mornings. Whoever invented them should be shot. In fact, I'd gladly shoot the man myself. Multiple times in the head. _As she sipped her caf the door to the room opened. Jaina flipped over the back of her chair and had her blaster drawn before the door even had time to open halfway. She managed to hold her trigger finger when she saw that it was just her brother, back from the dead.

"Hey… morning Anakin."

"Oh! Jaina… I wasn't expecting to see you up so early." Jaina noticed that Anakin looked nervous and not pleased to see his sister here. Or that she was holding a blaster sight on him. Jaina lowered the gun with a guilty expression.

"Yeah, I could say the same for you. What are you doing here?"

"Um… I was just… I came to see Mom and Dad!" Anakin gave a huge fake smile. Jaina smiled back. Anakin was the worst liar in the galaxy.

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah. Um… well not really, but I can't tell you yet." Anakin used the Force to run to his parent's bedroom at a speed Jaina wasn't able to comprehend. They looked almost awake, barely asleep.

"Mom?"

Leia just smiled with her eyes closed and mumbled half asleep. "Yeah, Anakin."

"Mom, I just wanted to say that ItoldtahiriiloveherandshesaidshelovedmebacksoIaskedhertomarrymeandshesaidyes. Bye Mom."

"That's great, honey…" Leia, oblivious to what her son had just said just rolled over and continued to sleep. Anakin, silent as vacuum, ran out of the room and right into Jaina.

"What was that about?"

"Oh… nothing. Just something I had to tell them."

"So you told them while they were asleep? What is this thing you had to tell them that you don't want them to know?"

"Oh, Mom knows, as soon as she wakes up she'll realize what I said. And, therefore, I need to get out of here. Bye Jaina. Good luck with Jag." Anakin seemed to disappear at the speed he raced out of the room. Jaina was tempted to follow him, but she knew she could never match his speed._ I guess I'll just have to wait till they wake up to find out what he said._ Jaina smiled as she shook her head in exasperation. _I'll call Jag over, he likes caf and should be done with his morning workout. How he gets up this early I'll never know._

JEDI TEMPLE GUEST CHAMBERS: 0700

Leia slept peacefully in her bed, just on the verge of waking up. Han was snoring blissfully next to her. As she woke up she first heard talking in the living room. _Jaina must be here, or Anakin._ She sat up and started getting dressed. The refresher could wait until she had seen her kids. _I wonder if Anakin did what I told him to last night._ Leia Solo walked out of her bed room to find Jaina and Jag on her couch drinking caf and talking. _Well, at least my daughter is making moves towards the one she loves._

"Hey, what does a woman have to do to get some of that caf?"

"Mom! Good morning, what did Anakin say?"

Leia was momentarily stunned by the question.

"What do you mean? When? I don't remember Anakin saying anything."

"He went into your room and said something around 5:00, but he wouldn't tell me except that you would know when you woke up." Jaina gave a sigh. "And I so wanted to know what he said."

Leia seemed to remember something happening that morning, but what had happened? "Maybe I'll remember after I get a cup of caf." Leia walked in the Kitchen area and filled two cups. She handed the second one to Han as he walked in the door with only a robe on. Leia moved to the other couch and Han sat next to her as they listened to Jaina and Jag tell about the hunt for Alema Rar. Leia, though, couldn't concentrate on the stories. She had something running through her head, but she couldn't see what it was. She reached out to the Force and finally snagged it.

"_Mom, I just wanted to say that Itoldtahiriiloveherandshesaidshelovedmebacksoiaskedhertomarrymeandshesaidyes. Bye Mom."_

_What was that?_ Leia started to comprehend the words. _I told Tahiri I love her and she said she loved me back so I asked her to marry me and… _She sat up in her seat suddenly.

"HE'S GETTING MARRIED?"

Everyone else in the room just stared at her. Jag had a totally confused look on his face. He had just said that Alema Rar was somewhere on the outer rim and they had Booster Terrik looking for her.

"Um… actually, Mrs. Solo, Booster isn't getting married as far as I know."

"Jag, that's not what she means. Who's getting married, Mom?"

"Anakin! Anakin told me that he asked Tahiri to marry him and she said yes!"

"WHAT!?" was the resounding reply by everyone in the room.

_Go figure, he is dead for 12 years and comes back and gets married in days while I can't even tell Jag I love him._

Leia ran out of the room faster than Jaina had ever seen her run before. Han just sat where he was with contented look on his face._ That's my son…_

JEDI TEMPLE ROOF

Anakin Solo heard his mother's exclamation from the other side of the Temple. Tahiri was sitting next to him as they planned the big day. On her hand was a beautiful ring worth more than the whole of Tatooine. It was a thin band of semi transparent crystal that shined with a rainbow of colors that seemed to come from nowhere. Five Kratt Dragon pearls of various sizes and colors adorned the band. The largest one in the middle was a shinning black, worth more credits than a Jedi could probably collect in a life time.

"Anakin, I still don't know how you got this ring. Where did it come from?"

"Well, while I was one with the force I met a prestigious Jedi from many, many years back. He told me that before he died he had invested in many banks under various names. Most of the accounts didn't last till today, but one did. The account had enough money in it to buy a far chunk of this planet, but I donated most to the Jedi Order. I did save maybe a little for a gift I had seen in a jewelry store I had in mind for someone special."  
The Kratt Dragon was indigenous to Tatooine, and its pearls are as rare as gems come. Tahiri, who was raised on Tatooine, felt a special connection to the ring and couldn't help but stare at it.

_It's not just any ring, either. It's a ring of love._

"Good Morning, Uncle Luke." Tahiri spun around to find Luke Skywalker walking up behind them. Anakin had known Luke was coming and hadn't needed to turn around to know he was there.

"Good morning to you two, also. And I hear congratulations are in order?"

"About what?" Tahiri couldn't imagine how he could have learned about their marriage.

"Your engagement, what else? Leia yelled loud enough to wake half the planet. I figured the only people who could have given that reaction would have been you or Jacen, and I know you were closer. I just need to say that you both might be taking this a little fast, maybe you should think about it for a while more…" At that both Anakin and Tahiri turned around.

"I've thought about it for twelve years!" They both said at the same time.

Anakin gave a short laugh. His Uncle might be getting on in his years, but he was still as sharp as razor-wire. Tahiri just sat there and blushed. In the short time Anakin had been with her she had changed completely from the demanding, Vong-like person she had become after his death and back into a more peaceful, human, woman.

"I agree, I just needed to say something like that to get your reaction." Luke smiled even bigger. "Now Anakin, I would suggest that you either come up with an appropriate excuse for your mother or run very fast, because I sense Leia running in this direction faster than I have felt her run in years. Good luck, and congratulations again! I hope you will let me perform the ceremony." And Luke left back through the hatch in the roof he had come out of. Anakin looked at Tahiri.

"Don't worry; Mom is not opposed to the idea, just shocked. She told me she would ground me if I didn't tell you I love you last night. I guess she thinks she pushed me a little too far." Anakin started laughing.

"No, she pushed just far enough." Tahiri smiled back at him as Leia came flying up to the roof in a massive Force Jump.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Anakin!" She said as she landed directly in front of the engaged. She walked up to Anakin and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Well? Care to explain why you told me you were getting married at five in the morning and didn't stay to tell me when I was awake. You nearly gave Han a heart attack!"

"Actually, Mom, I think Dad almost getting a heart attack was from when you shouted "HE'S GETTING MARRIED!" at the top of your voice and woke every Jedi in the Temple and some of the people on the outer rim."

Leia stood there, trying to tap her foot and look intimidating, as Tahiri broke out in giggles. Leia's frown twitched for a second before becoming a smile.

"Yeah, that is probably true. Next time you have something important to say, thought, say it to my conscious body. Now what is this all about? I instructed you to merely get your feelings out in the open; I said nothing about getting married."

"Oh, Mrs. Solo… I mean Mom, he did tell me he loved me. Luke told me the same thing and I told Anakin I loved him, too. When we figured out that we really had been in love for 12 years we agreed that we could skip the whole boyfriend-girlfriend stage and go straight to the part we both have been wanting since we were 15."

"Well, maybe I'll forgive you his time. So when is the big day going to happen? Do I get to do anything?"

"Mom, Tahiri and I are going to need everyone's help. The day we have planned is weeks away. We'll tell you all the details over dinner, OK?"

"Ok. I'll see you then. I love you Anakin, and you too Tahiri." Leia was smiling as she walked more casually towards the roof hatch than when she had exited it. Anakin gave a sigh. "Tahiri, you are about to find out what having a diplomatic, Alderaanian, and former head-of-state as a Mom means when planning anything. Especially something like wedding."

"There are worse fates in the world, like not getting married at all."

Anakin gave Tahiri a small kiss. "In the infamous words of Tenel Ka, this is true."

Jaina and Jag were walking around the Temple in a futile attempt to find the newly engaged.

"Jaina, we could just wait at their quarters. That would probably be easiest and quicker than searching everywhere in this Temple."

"Yes, Jag, but that would be too easy. Since when have we ever done anything the easy way. Now are you going to help me search, or not?"

Jag ran to catch up with the object of his affection. _Now if only I can get the courage Anakin found to tell her that this is what I want for us. _Jaina walked into a small, secluded room that looked like a storage space.

"Uh… Jaina, this is empty." Jag was confused for a second. Why would she be trying to find Anakin in a sweeper closet?

"Jag, you don't need to help if you don't want to. I can find them on my own if you don't want to." Jaina had her back to him. Jag placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Jaina, why wouldn't I want to look with you? If you wanted to search for crystal snakes in the Kashyyyk Shadowlands I'd search with you. Sith spit, why would you think I wouldn't? I love being around you. Look, if you don't want me to look with you, than I won't. But I don't want to go anywhere away from you…" Jag's voice trailed off. _Did I really just say that? Did he really just say that?_ Jaina was so stunned by Jag's words she didn't even have the power to say that she felt the same way. _Did Tahiri feel like this? Did Anakin feel like this? _Jag decided that this was as good of time as any to tell her.

"Jaina, I don't want to ever leave you again. I want you to know that. As long as I live I will never leave you if you don't want me to. I love you. It's OK with me if you don't have any feelings for me, but know that I will never stop loving you."

Jaina was breathing hard and her heart was pounding in her chest so loud that she thought it would collapse the Temple. _Is this a dream? If I blink will I wake up with Anakin and Jag gone? What do I say? The truth?_

"Jag… I don't know what to say." Jaina turned around with his hands still on her shoulders. He still stood a head taller than her. "Jag, I will never ask you to leave me. I want you to know that. I… I love you too! I never want you to leave me and I never want to leave you!" She grabbed him in a hug, a hug that was more to keep him there then anything else. Jag moved his hands round her in an embrace of love. His right hand came up to Jaina's chin. Jaina looked up into his smiling face and jumped. Instantly the warm embrace became a passionate kiss. Jaina and Jag fell the world stop and time stand still. Here was their love in their arms giving their love back! With each thought of love the length of the kiss increased. It seemed hours later when they broke their kiss to a cough and a giggle. They turned to face the door and see Anakin and Tahiri.

"Well, I guess this means you made up, huh?" Anakin couldn't help but laugh at Jaina's blushing face. "Mom said you were looking for us. Now let's go get dinner or Mom might get suspicious. We promise not to tell Mom about the uh…" Jag and Jaina were giving him the same glare that could only mean that he better not tell or else. He looked over at his fiancé. "Well, kids these days." Anakin walked off with Tahiri's hand in his while Jag did the same with Jaina.

ANAKIN SOLO: STATION IN CORELLIAN SYSTEM

Jacen Solo, Lord of the Sith, gazed disinterestedly at the data before him. It was all so beneath him now. Nothing about this war had any bearing on the future. His future. _Soon all who oppose me will perish, my fleet of star ships in almost complete. In only a month my grand plans will come to fruition. _Jacen smiled at this. Ever since Ben Skywalker had returned from Ziost with the Sith Meditation Sphere he had been studying its workings. I hadn't taken him long to figure out how it worked. Now he had installed the same system in a ship he had been building from the beginning of his military career. This starship would easily be capable of destroying a Super Star Destroyer. _And I will be able to control it and all of the new meditation spheres from my bridge onboard the _Salvation. _The _Salvation_ will be the bane of all who stand in my way, but it will save those who obey me. Just one more month…_


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

CHAPTER SEVEN: Weddings and War I

JEDI TEMPLE

Anakin Solo sat in his room meditating. In two weeks he would be marrying the girl of his dreams. _Yet I can't help but think that I am forgetting something. Jacen is still loose out there and I know he is going to make his move soon. That ship I sensed him start some time ago should be almost done. If he stages some sort of military coup anytime soon I don't know if the Jedi will be prepared for it. I need to do something or we might not win the battle against the Sith, my brother. Damn. _Anakin frowned in his meditation. _Why'd you do it, Jacen? I never wanted this to happen. I came back as fast as I could! I wanted to help you, but you wouldn't let yourself open to the Force. And now I have to destroy you, my own kin, because you are beyond redemption. How can I do it? Chances are that he isn't planning on fighting on the ground against hundreds of Jedi, so he'll attack from the air. And if I know Jacen, which I'm not to sure of right now, he will be using every advantage he can get, and he has plenty. I need to come up with something to counter what he is likely to throw. He has that Sith Sphere that Ben found. I could design a ship of my own… one capable of destroying a Sith Sphere controlled by Jacen. It wouldn't take very long, but how many could I make in a short time span. Ten? Fifteen? Not enough, but it is my only idea at this time. A ship that is controlled by a Jedi's mind… _ Anakin jumped up and ran out of his room to see Luke and try to contact a superior ship builder. _I hope Dad's free for a few days…_

SHIPYARDS OF ZIOST

Jacen Solo saw his creation. It was nearly finished, with only armor plating to be added to a quarter of the ship and the black and red design to be put on. Jacen stood in his command center. A room with no windows or computers; the walls were completely empty of all that previous ships had needed to run. _But this won't run with a crew of hundreds of thousands. It runs with one. _Jacen stretched out his hands and reached out to the Force. His mind was focused by the room till he could feel every last inch of his ship he could feel the individual turrets react to his touch and aim where he thought. With this ship he could wipe out fleets of the best ships in the galaxy. Jacen smiled and the ship smiled with him. Evil coursed through his veins and the ship quivered in anticipation of the blood to be shed. _First the Jedi Temple, than the galaxy!_

If one was to be one hundred miles from where Jacen stood and looked closely in his direction than they would see what appeared to be an internal structure of a fin. That's all. That is, it would be unless the solar system's star was at the perfect position to catch the shipyards with it behind them. Then one would see a large shipyard, black as space with surfaces designed to make it nearly invisible. This shipyard could have easily been constructing hundreds of Imperial-class Star Destroyers, but instead was working on one. One the size of hundreds. It resembled a Mon-Cal Cruiser more than anything else. The dark leviathan was over ten kilometers long and was over one wide. The ship resembled _Home One_ at the bow but its stern was what made it stand out. Three enormous fins stuck out at identical angles away from the end, giving it the appearance of a massive dart. It bristled with more weapons than had been put on the second Death Star. These ranged from the most powerful turbolazers and ion cannons to magnetic accelerators similar to the ones found on the original Sith Sphere, except these fired rounds ranging in size from a fist to the size of a land speeder and at .23 the speed of light. This ship had enough firepower on it to level many planets. Ironic, then, for its name was the _Salvation._

JEDI TEMPLE  
Tahiri entered Anakin's room only to see it empty. She gave a sigh. _Just when Leia gets done with me and I have some free time Anakin goes off and plays inventor. _She sat down on his bed. _Well, maybe he'll be back soon. I'll just wait here until he does._ Tahiri lay out on top of Anakin's bed. She finally had time to think. When she wasn't shopping with Leia and Jaina she spent her time with Anakin. This was the first time she had been alone for weeks it seemed. _Maybe I can finally sort out my feelings. Everything is running together so fast! _She closed her mind and did a simple calming technique and then reached into the Force for guidance. _I know I feel joy about this wedding. I feel stressed too, but that will go away when the shopping's done. I hate shopping. I can wear the same two Jedi robes for years, and that's mostly because I don't like to shop. I kind of feel anxious and excited. I can't wait to finally share my life with Anakin! I get to be with him and never leave him. It's like a dream come true. No, it _is_ a dream come true. Peace will come with Anakin, I just know it. _Tahiri gave a sudden frown. _But what about Jacen? Will he show his true colors soon? We can't act without a lot of dissent in the Order until he does. What if he is too powerful? Nah, Anakin can beat him. _Tahiri smiled. Here she was, sure that her husband-to-be could defeat what might be the most powerful Sith Lord, ever. _Just one week to wait. _

JEDI TEMPLE DOCKING BAY

Anakin looked at his new Jedi Fighter. The prototype was most of what he wanted, Force controlled, fast and agile, and capable of putting a serious hurt on anyone who picks a fight with them. He still hadn't gotten the design perfected, but it would work as a stand in until he could make better ones._ At least they work, now I just need to train some Jedi to fly these. _His ship was designed to be capable of anything. It was faster than an A-Wing under full throttle, the maneuverability to match anything, and was capable of carrying firepower greater than B-Wing. To most important aspect of the new fighter was the air-lock. It could seal itself onto any ship's outer hull, allowing a Jedi to use their lightsaber to get into a ship. Each fighter could hold twelve proton torpedoes in the nose launch tubes and six concussion missiles in the belly. The ship resembled a chisel in appearance, with the cockpit near the back which was thicker and the top and the bottom sloped to a point from the rear of the cockpit towards the front. The ship had four lasers for dealing with small ships. The laser cannons were on movable arms, capable of firing in any direction and controlled directly by the Jedi. Behind the belly launch tubes was a small turbolaser/ion cannon assembly that could fire blasts capable of destroying a fully shielded X-Wing. _This should give Jacen a surprise. I just hope that he didn't think of improving his ancient Sith technology. I still haven't found a way to interrupt control over these ships except through breaking a Jedi's concentration. Let's hope Jacen hasn't either. _Anakin shook hands with his Dad, who had been the main builder and mentally made a list of Jedi to train on his six fighters. _Jaina is going to love this._

"Anakin, this is a work of art. I just wish I could fly one of them." Han was jealous of the Jedi only fighter that he had created. "It's no Millennium Falcon, but these are close." _If Dad says that than that means these ships are likely to be the best ever made._

"Jedi Master Anakin Solo! Welcome." Anakin had just walked into the docking bay to meet with the potential pilots of his fighters.

"Thank you. Now, who hear has flown a starfighter before?" About fifteen of the twenty assembled raised their hands. "Well, I feel sorry for you, because this is unlike any starship ever designed before. You will need to unlearn what you know quickly if you intend to fly these." Anakin used a remote to bring his fighter out. "This starfighter might appear to be just a modified A-Wing, but if you would look closely you will see one of the most formidable fighters to exist. Even more so because Jedi will be the ones flying them. Out of all of you only four will be chosen to form the first squadron. All of you will have a chance later when we get more, but for at least a few months six is all we will have. You all should have copies of the schematics, are there any questions?"

Instantly every hand went up. Anakin called on one of the ones who had not flown a ship before. The young Jedi had his robe's hood up so Anakin was forced to use the Force to find out who it was. "Yes, Ben." The Jedi flinched and Anakin knew he had it right.

"Master Solo, I noticed that the cockpit schematics include only a seat. Are there any controls in this vessel?" Everyone else nodded, they all had the same question.

"No, Ben, they don't. As I said, these aren't like any starship ever made. The reason they are going to be so formidable is the fact that Jedi fly them and no one else can. Instead of controls you will use the Force to control the ship and all systems on the ship. This will make the ship react the same as you body. No lag at all. If you can meditate than you can fly these ships. The more you can mentally bond with this ship the faster it will be able to go, the more accurate you will be, and the better you will be at dodging. And you will want to dodge, the shields on this ship are weak enough to allow for more speed and firepower, which means a few well placed lasers and you are dead. I can understand in any of you want to drop out now, after all, these are the prototypes. If you need more practice at meditation than I would also suggest not going any farther. You aren't a coward to leave now, in fact if you don't know how to meditate incredibly well than you have a greater chance of dieing in a test run than not dieing."

Anakin watched as most of the potentials walked away. The seven left included Ben Skywalker, a Gand, a Bothan, two Twiliks, and two other humans. _Perfect._ "I am glad you are all willing. Jaina will start your training immediately. She has flown it nonstop for a day now and loves it. Listen to here like you life depends on it, because it does."

Anakin stepped out of the way as one of the prototype fighters flew into the docking bay at reckless speed. In a deft display of the maneuvering abilities of the ship it did a complete 360 degree flip and turned so its side was parallel to the group. The side of the ship was mere inches from Anakin's face and he didn't even flinch as his robes billowed from the wind. The ship landed gracefully a few meters away and Jaina jumped from the cockpit to land right in front of Anakin.

"Hey, sis. How's number two treating you?"

"Ah, I would say sluggish controls, but that would be insulting myself wouldn't it be. No problems, all tests check out on this one."

"Good, pilots? This is Jaina. She will be instructing you in how to fly the ships."

"Yeah, if you can call that flying. No stick or controls?" Jaina smiled "Alright troops, hello Ben, I guess the first thing to do is put you in some ships. If you will all come with me…" Jaina walked off leading the eager group of pilots. Anakin was finally alone. _Those Twiliks. They will get in, probably the Gand too. Hm… maybe even Ben, but I don't know if Luke will talk to me if I let him in. _Anakin stopped and looked at the sky out of the bay doors. Five days till the wedding and Jacen has been reported missing by his co-dictator. _Don't you dare make a move until after the wedding. Tahiri would not like it if I postponed our marriage to kill my brother. _Anakin walked off to look for his fiancé. Maybe she wanted to get lunch.

JEDI TEMPLE GRAND HALL

"Do you…"

"YES!"

"Tahiri, you are supposed to wait until I finish."

"Yeah, but I know what you're going to say and this is just practice."

Luke couldn't help but laugh. Tahiri and Anakin had been waiting for this wedding for twelve years, how could expect them to be not be excited the day before.

"You are right. I guess we have practiced enough. I'll see you both tonight at dinner." With that Luke walked off the central platform and left to teach some padawans. Anakin and Tahiri were together alone for the first time in days. Anakin gave Tahiri a kiss. Tahiri wouldn't let him off with just a peck and deepened the kiss until they had to break for air.

"Tahiri, do you want to see the Jedi squadron? They are all doing fine, especially Ben. They are doing some weapon tests now."

"Sure, I'd love to see these new fighters. You designed and made them yourself?"

"Dad and Uncle Luke helped a large bit in the creation part, but the design was mostly mine. I just hope they are enough…" Anakin's voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

Anakin sighed. He didn't want to worry Tahiri. "I think Jacen is close to revealing his hand to the Order. I don't know when but I know it will be soon. I made these ships to counter anything he throws at us. I just hope that six experts can beat one power hungry Sith."

Tahiri frowned. "Anakin, if you think for one minute that I'm going to let you fight Jacen without me, than you have another thing coming. I promise tomorrow to never leave you and that promise counts in war as well as peace."

Anakin smiled at her. "I know, why do you think I had a co-pilots seat installed until I get you your own?"

Tahiri stopped frowning and smiled back. "As long as you don't leave me behind…"

Anakin and Tahiri were flying in formation with the newly formed White Wind squadron. Anakin had finally given a name to the new ships, Claw Cutter Fighters. Jaina had said that they looked more like giant chisels, but Anakin had had the final say.

"All wings, report in."  
Jaina's voice came over first "White Two, standing by."

The two Twiliks were next. Tekan'ishi and Rekan'ishi, they were brother and sister and had some sort of mental bond that allowed them to fly as wings extremely effectively. Not only were they linked to their own ship, but to their sibling and their sibling's ship as well. They cooperated with each other in all of their movements and firings, lining up each other with shots and blasting targets out of the sky faster than any other pair of wing men Anakin had ever seen. "White Three, standing by." "White Four, standing by."

The last two members of White Wind were a Gand, distantly related to Zuckuss, the deceased hero of the Republic, and Ben Skywalker. Zruka, the Gand, was nearly uncanny it his flying skills. He had never gotten touched by a laser so far in simulations or live fire drills. Anakin could sense that his propensity was to extend his senses to a far less distance than the rest of the Jedi, leaving more energy to react in a split second. This, combined with his amazing reflexes and piloting skills, had made him the perfect wing mate for Ben. Ben had been a tough call. He had an incredible talent with the ship, but Luke had been hesitant to allow him in. When Ben told him it was not about Mara's death, but about doing his duty to the order, Luke had agreed. "White Five, standing by." "White Six, standing by." _Good. The only way things could get better would be if we didn't need to have these ships. _"All fighters converge on target and fire at will." The six starfighters flew with amazing speed to a marked fragment of an old Vong cruiser. As one, the six fired their turbolazers and blew the large piece to space dust. _Perfect._

THE SALVATION: ORBIT OF ZIOST

Jacen Solo stood in the command center of his flag ship. His mind reached out, doing the final checks on thousands of systems. He positioned all of his ships, nearly two dozen Sith Meditation Spheres and the _Salvation_, to the entrance vector for his first hyperspace jump. _In less than a day I will be at Coruscant and in hours I will be in control of the entire Galactic Alliance senate. It won't take much to get them to announce me as leader when I decimate their forces. _Jacen gave a half grin; he looked like a gundark that had spotted limping prey. _What I'm about to do should be impossible for one man, but I am no man. I am Sith._ With that thought Jacen initiated Hyperspace jumps on all of his ships simultaneously. _Just a few more hours…_

JEDI TEMPLE GRAND HALL

"Ladies, gentlemen, friends, and family, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of two of the Jedi Order in marriage…"

Anakin and Tahiri stood once again on the middle of the platform in the grand hall. Luke was before them and everyone they knew was behind them. All of Anakin's family, minus Jacen, sat in the front row. All of his Jedi friends and people he hadn't seen in years were there, too. Winter, Tycho, Wedge and company. Corran Horn, Cilghal and the rest of the Jedi Counsel were there. Tahiri, being an orphan, had no true family, but somehow she had gotten the tribe of Sandpeople that had raised her to come to Coruscant. Tahiri had insisted that they be allowed to come and their passage had been allowed. They had been astounded at the massive structures of the planet, but had been more than happy to see Tahiri again. Her adopted family sat in the first few rows next to Anakin's own, and only occasionally giving a shout of what might be contrived as happiness. Leia was crying tears of joy. Han sat next to her. _She seems to be doing that a lot lately. Maybe we're getting old, or something. Or it could be that whole having our dead son come back to life and get married immediately after that. _Han didn't stop smiling as his arm went around his wife's shoulders. Anakin and Tahiri were in traditional Jedi robes except Tahiri's was white and Anakin's was a black and dark blue attire.

"Do you…"

"YES! …oops."

The crowd laughed a little at Tahiri's eagerness and Tahiri blushed like a giant red star. Luke managed to contain his laughs and finished the vows.

"I do."

"Then, with the Force as my guide, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

Anakin took Tahiri in his arms and they kissed so hard Anakin heard ringing in his head.

_Wait, that ringing isn't in my head…_ Anakin looked at his modified wrist chrono. His sensors he had placed in space on the outreaches of the Planet's gravitational field had just witnessed a massive ship exiting hyperspace.

"Uncle Luke! Evacuate the Jedi Temple, now!"

Anakin looked for Jaina and found her immediately. She was sitting next to Jag wondering what was going on.

"Jaina, assemble to squadron for immediate take off. The enemy is here."

Jaina grew bug eyed for a second before nodding and sprinting towards the exit along with the rest of the squadron. Anakin was about to run off himself when he remembered the woman in his arms.

"Sorry Tahiri, but it looks like Jacen crashed the party."

Tahiri just smiled. "Yeah, it's a good thing I don't like large parties or I might be disappointed about having to go with you and blow stuff up. Let's go, they need you."

"Yeah, they need me, but I need you."

Anakin and Tahiri kissed again, quicker, and ran at full Force assisted sprint to their ships. Tahiri and Anakin were thinking the same thing. _So you want to ruin my wedding? You must be really brave or really stupid!_


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

CHAPTER EIGHT: Weddings and War II

JEDI TEMPLE: LOWER DOCKING BAYS

"Checks show green on all systems."

"All wings check in."

"White Two, standing by."

"White Three, standing by."

"White Four, standing by."

"White Five, standing by."

"White Six, standing by."

"This is White Leader, standing by. Prepare for immediate departure. The planetary defense fleet has been nearly wiped out. Casualties have been estimated at 85. Launch on my order."

Anakin and Tahiri sat in White One, preparing for the battle that was to come. Anakin took a deep breath and tried to empty his mind. It was more difficult than usual due to the fact he had gotten married only minutes ago and now his brother was attempting a galaxy wide coup.

"LAUNCH!"

The six fighters screamed out of the shuttle bay in the temple and shot towards the outer reaches of Coruscant orbit, the breakneck speed reflecting the pilot's feelings about the horrible timing.

_I hope Uncle Luke got the Temple evacuated in time._ The mammoth starship that was now looming in his minds eye was decimating the planetary defense fleet and seemed to be on a course that would take it over the Temple for bombardment. Anakin reached out with the Force to his squadron. _The goal is to destroy the fighter cover, than we will attack the main ship. Stick to your wings and cover each other. You are fighting a Sith Lord, don't get cocky. _With that his squadron accelerated into the melee.

"Anakin, be careful."

"I will."  
Tahiri Solo sat in the co-pilot's seat behind Anakin. She wasn't too happy about the whole situation, either. _I need to help Anakin in whatever way possible. _Tahiri stretched out her senses to the maximum and touched Anakin's mind softly. _Use me. _Anakin stretched his mind to hers and linked his to hers. With the extra Force energy at his disposal Anakin increased his speed.

THE SALVATION: CONTROL ROOM

Jacen Solo smiled as his mind reached out to destroy. He had completely decimated the planetary fleet, the best of the Alliance, and was almost in position to destroy the Jedi Temple. _One more minute till my plans come to fruition. Without the Jedi to stop me I will rule the galaxy. _Suddenly Jacen felt two of his Sith Spheres be destroyed. _What? How were they destroyed? _Another three… four ships were destroyed. Jacen stretched his mind to closely see who was destroying his ships. They appeared to be Jedi in a type of ship he had never seen. The presences of two of the pilots were unmistakable. _Well. My siblings think they can stop me. Let's just see how good they really are._ Jacen focused on his remaining spheres, now down to twelve, in an attempt to destroy the six new fighters. But, try as he might, he was only able to get glancing blows. _It's like they know where I'm going to shoot before I do. _Little did Jacen know he was shooting at Zruka who had a reaction time of less than a thousandth of a second. His supply of fighters was dwindling to almost nothing now. One fighter was dogging his last sphere with such perfect piloting that there was nothing Jacen could do even when he felt the concussion missiles lock on and fire at his ship. _Damn! _Jacen unleashed the awesome power of his flag ship towards the small squadron of Jedi.

CORESCANT ORBIT

"Evasive maneuvers!"

Anakin shouted that last order to his squadron as he destroyed the last Sith Sphere. The massive ship fired what looked like every weapon it had at the Jedi. The Jedi dodged as well as they could, but the massive barrage of firepower of all kinds overwhelmed a few of them.

"This is White Three! White Four has been hit! I am escorting her down to the planet."

"This is White Six. White Five is gone… hit by what I assume was a piece of metal the size of a ship."

"White Four checking in. Most systems are gone, I'm going for a landing."  
"This is White Leader. All damaged vessels retreat! White Three, escort White Four and Six down to the rendezvous. White Two and I are going to dock with the ship and destroy it from inside. May the Force be with you."  
The remaining fighters in Anakin's group gave a mental wish for good luck as they went on their routes. Ben watched from his fighter as Anakin and Jaina attached to the vessel near the joint between on of the fins and the body. _May the Force be with you, you are going to need it._

THE SALVATION

In a completely empty corridor of the one man war ship a hissing sound could be heard. With a Force assisted kick, Anakin flew into the ship, followed closely by Tahiri. Immediately next to him Jaina burst from the wall as well.

"Jaina, did you bring the proton charges?"

Jaina was lugging a pack that was obviously heavy behind her and she just stared at Anakin like he had asked her if her name was Jaina.

"Yeah… ok. The easiest way to blow this ship is a self destruct, but we don't know if Jacen put one in. Jaina, just use the Force to find the necessary spots to blow this ship or at least disable most of it so another ship can kill it. Tahiri and I are going to find the master of this vessel. If we find a better, more complete, way to destroy the ship we will use it."

"Fine." Jaina didn't want to be around went her brothers fought. She didn't even want to think about it. "I'll contact you on your comlink when they're set. Come back here when you are ready to go."

"Ok, let's go." And with that Jaina sprinted off in one direction while Anakin reached out to find the Dark Lord.

"Tahiri, I don't want you to come with me."

Tahiri looked stunned. "Why not? I am one of the few weapon masters in the order. I can fight better than most masters, and I used to be able to beat you!"

Anakin couldn't say anything. He just looked down the hall way towards where he knew his brother awaited.

"Tahiri… I don't know how this battle will go. I know that I can take care of myself, but I don't know if I can protect you too. If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself after this."

Tahiri couldn't see Anakin's face, but she knew there were tears there.

"Anakin, I can take care of myself. If I stay here and you don't come back then I won't be able to live with myself either. So lets compromise. I go with you and nothing will happen to me. There, doesn't that sound reasonable? After all, compromising is important in a marriage."  
Anakin smiled at her carefree attitude. He had a bad feeling about it, but she was right.

"Ok, let's go." Anakin grabbed her had and they started running towards their fight.

THE SALVATION: CONTROL ROOM

Jacen Solo was seething. Someone was on his ship. _Anakin… you will die here. And this time you won't come back. _Jacen patted his new, improved lightsaber. He had replaced the focusing crystals of his old one with ones he had found on Ziost. His saber was now redder than blood and had more power running through it than before. Also, Jacen had the dark side of the Force on his side. _I can't lose._ Jacen concentrated on tracking the intruders. One was off by herself and just seeming to wander the corridors. _What is Jaina up to? _The other two were coming closer to him; coming up the fin of the ship towards the primary control room. _So Anakin brought a friend. He is naïve to bring such a weakness that I can exploit. Should I kill his friend first and than watch him wallow in grief. Or maybe I should just kill him slowly as his friend is tortured to death. Yes… the other one will die. Then I shall destroy Anakin and, in turn, the Jedi Order. _The two presences were immediately outside the door now. Jacen had his hand on his saber as he positioned his ship in stationary orbit over the Jedi Temple and than released his control over it. He would need all of his concentration for this fight.

Anakin and Tahiri stood outside on either side of the door.

"All right, Anakin, when I say go we blow the door down with the Force and charge inside."

"Alright, but…"

"Ok, here we go. Ready, set, GO!"

When Tahiri said "set" Anakin pushed the "open" button on the control panel next to the door and the door opened. Tahiri gave a fake scowl in his direction.

"You're no fun."

Anakin strode into the room and took a position five meters behind Jacen's back. Tahiri stood a few steps to his right and behind him.

"Hello… Darth Caceus."

"Hello… Anakin."

"I guess you know why I am here. Before we fight, I am required to ask if you will return to the light side and your family and friends. If you say no, than we fight to the death. If you say yes than you will face trial for your war crimes. I would suggest the latter, for that would be an honorable death. The death of a Sith is never honorable. It says so in the Sith code. A true Sith cannot die."

"Then let me prove to you that I am a true Sith!" Jacen drew and ignited his lightsaber. Anakin drew his new lightsaber from his robe. Tahiri already had her saber ready for action as Anakin turned his on. The blade slowly extended to its maximum length. The blade appeared thinner than other blades. It was a silver blade, shinning brighter than either Jacen or Tahiri had ever seen a lightsaber glow.

"There is no such thing as a true Sith, as you will soon find out." Jacen was stunned at the calmness radiating from Anakin. It didn't register on his face, but Jacen suddenly felt a tinge of fear. Anakin put his blade in a position of attack, with the blade pointed at his opponent.

"Tahiri, stay out of this. This is my fight." Tahiri just nodded as she stepped back to the outer edge of the control room. She could feel the Force around the two combatants like a physical presence. It was overpowering, and it was all that she could do to remain in the room. Jacen stood with his own lightsaber at his side.

"So, brother, it is your intention to fight me. Me. The Dark Lord of the Sith. I eat Jedi for breakfast." Jacen brought his own lightsaber into attack position.

"You will find that you have bitten off more than you can chew today." Anakin barely even breathed. Jacen knew that his brother wouldn't attack until Jacen did, so he began circling his prey. Jacen was watching his brother's form for any weaknesses. _Strange. I haven't seen that form. What is it?_ Anakin replied to his brothers thoughts as if he knew what he was thinking.

"The form I use was devised by a Jedi a long time ago in an attempt to counter the pure ferocity of a Sith attacker with more ferocity. It is the seventh level of lightsaber form, known by few and only one person alive has mastered it… Me."

Jacen was tired of this game of words. He lunged.

JEDI TEMPLE: EVACUATION ROUTE

Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Leia Solo were all last to exit the building. Luke sealed the entrance from unwanted visitors and led his family toward the hidden rendezvous area. As they reached it they saw three of the new Jedi fighters landing. Leia ran up to the ships as the pilots jumped out. Ben ran up to his father, aunt and uncle.

"Dad! Did you get everyone out?"

"Yes, we did. Where are the rest of the ships?" Leia and Han looked very worried. They didn't know if they wanted to here the answer.

"Zruka was killed. Anakin and Jaina and Tahiri boarded the ship Jacen is using and ordered us back to the surface because Rekan'ishi was injured and her ship was disabled." Leia looked into the sky where her children were and gave a silent prayer to whoever was listening that they would be safe. Jag, who was also at the landing sight, was thinking about one Solo in particular. _Jaina, please don't go where I can't follow._

THE SALVATION: MAIN REATOR CORE

Jaina had been moving throughout the ship in an attempt to track the power of the ship. She had noticed it resembled Anakin's vessels almost exactly, so she had just gone to where the power should be coming from. And she found it. A huge room that was probably a quarter mile cubed in volume contained a huge reactor. _Perfect. I'll set the charges around the base of the reactor so when they go off the whole ship will have no power. Now if I can just get off of this ship with the people I came with. _She decided to head in the direction she knew her brothers were in. The only direction where she could sense a massive Force build up.

THE SALVATION: CONTROL ROOM

Jacen lunged. Anakin didn't move. Jacen came closer and closer, all in the period of less than a second, and closed the space separating them from five meters to one before going for a decapitation. Anakin had still not moved. Jacen swept his saber up one handed towards Anakin's neck. Then Anakin moved. Anakin moved with such speed that Jacen never even saw him move. One moment he was still in an opening attack position, the next he had his saber blocking Jacen's inches away from his shoulder… using only his left hand and his lightsaber in a reverse grip. Anakin used the split second when Jacen was stunned to Force push Jacen in the chest, sending him flying back. Jacen did a neat back flip and landed on his feet before charging again, this time much more careful. Anakin also charged, faster than Jacen had ever seen someone move. Anakin was fifty feet away and a hundredth of a second later his fist as connecting with Jacen's jaw. Jacen flew to the ground, but wasn't allowed to land. Anakin used the force to rip a section of the floor up to smash Jacen towards the ceiling. Jacen used the Force to soften the impact, but he still felt his nose break as it hit hard bulkhead. Jacen fell to the floor where he landed on his feet again. Anakin was standing some distance away looking as if he had never even moved. Jacen started ripping up his own decking plates and hurling at Anakin. One would almost hit when Anakin would appear to disappear, only to reappear in the same place after the plate had past. Jacen hurled them faster and faster until Anakin stopped dodging and ran to Jacen and side kicked him in the bread basket and gave him a small cut on his shoulder. Jacen flew back again and, this time, he didn't quite complete his flip and landed on his hands and knees before getting to his feet. Jacen held his lightsaber at his side and then, without warning, dropped it and brought his empty hands up. Anakin brought up his right hand, the hand he hadn't used until now. Jacen let lose a stream of Sith lightning to beat that of even the Emperor. Anakin didn't even flinch as he was hit by the lightning full on the body. Jacen kept pouring it into Anakin, but it seemed as if Anakin wasn't even being hit. Jacen could see the energy snaking all over his body, but he wasn't even hurt. Anakin suddenly gave a flick of his finger with his right hand. Jacen had almost a second until he felt a wave of Force energy unlike any he had ever encountered. It threw him almost fifty meters and into the wall with enough energy to break Jacen's right arm and left leg and put a large dent in the armored wall. Anakin still had lightning traveling over his body as he walked to where Jacen lay in pain.

"You underestimate the power of the light side of the Force, Jacen. The seventh lightsaber form was made as a way to center oneself so the Force flows through you with no resistance. It makes it so that I could use the Force without doing what I did twelve years ago, but also it makes all Force related attacks unable to harm me. Do you yield?"

Jacen fought through the pain. Pain was his companion; he could deal with pain. Jacen grabbed his lightsaber through the Force, which was behind Anakin, and started it spinning in the air as it came back to Jacen. He ignited it as it came towards Anakin's back.

"Anakin! Watch out!" Tahiri was trying to slow the lightsaber with the Force, but she was no match for Jacen even in his weakened state. Anakin turned around and used the force to stop the lightsaber in mid-flight inches from his head. Jacen couldn't believe it. Not only did he overpower Jacen, but Jacen couldn't even move the lightsaber now, it was like trying to move a planet with an X-Wing. Anakin turned to face Jacen. Jacen had only one idea left. He was technically standing closer to Tahiri now than Anakin was. Jacen used all of his built up rage and anger and hatred and pain to build up more Force energy than he had even built up before and then he let out a Force push directed at Tahiri. Tahiri knew it was coming and threw her arms in front of her face and used the Force to try to weaken his push as it hit her. The force of the push sent her flying further than Anakin's had flung Jacen. Before she hit the wall, the residue of Jacen's push hit the upper corner of the wall and dented it out three meters. Tahiri hit a moment later, smashing her left side and head against the unforgiving durasteal. She fell to the ground, limp. Anakin was stunned momentarily. He hadn't even seen the attack coming. Anakin stared at the limp form of his wife before turning back to Jacen with a fire in his eyes Jacen had never seen before.

"Jacen Solo. I have found you guilty of conspiring against the Galactic Alliance, treason, murder, war crimes too numerous to count. The punishment for your crimes is death. I am your judge. I am your jury. I am your executioner." Anakin charged at his brother's kneeling form and reached it in an instant. He brought his lightsaber in an arching motion down and severed Jacen's left arm and leg. As his brother screamed Anakin removed his other arm and leg and then walked towards the lifeless form of his wife, leaving Jacen screaming and bleeding. As he came to Tahiri's side he saw that she wasn't nearly as beat up as she should have been. He checked for a pulse, expecting none and found one that was weak and erratic, but still there. Anakin suddenly focused back in on the world around him. His wife was _not_ dead yet. He had just brutally disfigured his opponent instead of making a clean kill, something more Sith like than he had ever done. And there was one other person in the room than there was before. Jaina was staring at him from the other side of Tahiri.

"Anakin… what happened. I weakened the force of the impact for Tahiri and I think she will be OK, but you just went crazy back there. I didn't even see you make cuts to him, yet in an instant he has no legs or arms. That is not the Jedi way…"

"I… I thought she was dead. I thought he had killed her. I lost my focus on reality. I didn't even know you were here until I felt her pulse. I know that that wasn't something a Jedi does. I know that that is not a viable excuse. I just lost it… I need to end this now. The way a Jedi would."

Anakin got up from Tahiri's unconscious side and walked back to his brother's now whimpering form.

"Jacen," he said as he got down next to his brother, "you are not going to die. But if you remain a Sith than I will have no choice but to kill you. So I learned how to drain the force from a person. It makes a force sensitive become an average person. Not able to lift even a grain of sand with the Force. You will no longer be Sith." Anakin put one hand on his brother's head and a small blue glow surrounded his hand. Jacen fell unconscious moments later. Anakin then started using the Force to heal the open wounds caused by his blade. Jaina came over and saw him working on Jacen. In minutes Jacen had new flesh over the cuts and his heart beat had stabilized. "Anakin, the charges are set but I don't know if we should destroy this ship yet. It could end the war with the separatists."

Anakin looked around at the room before answering. "No, destroy it. It was made to be Sith and is inherently evil, it could poison the mind of its pilot. We're getting out of here." He paused a moment, as if concentrating on something. "There, now it is on a course for the system's star. Can you get Jacen? I'm going to get Tahiri."  
Anakin carried Tahiri's still unconscious form out of the room bridal style, a cruel reminder of what the day should have been. Jaina slung her other brother over her shoulder, not kindly either, before following.

JEDI RENDEZVOUS AREA

Luke felt it. The end of Dark Lord of the Sith. Luke sighed in relief and smiled a bittersweet smile. He looked over at Leia, who had felt the same thing and they both shed tears of joy, knowing that the right side had one. In only a few minutes they saw two of the prototype fighters soar down towards them. Luke felt the presences of the people aboard, but suddenly started as he felt that there were four, not three, and two were in near death condition.

"Quick, get a med team here, now!" Leia was startled by Luke's statement, but pulled out a comlink and got the medical authorities heading towards the area before the ships even landed. When the cockpits opened two very somber Jedi emerged, each carrying someone close to them. Anakin carrying Tahiri's still limp form while Jaina had Jacen's limbless body over her shoulder. Leia gasped at the sight and Luke frowned, knowing he didn't want to hear the story behind Jacen's condition and that it probably had something to do with Tahiri's. Jaina set her twin's body on the ground carefully. Jag ran up to her and grabbed her into a hug that somehow developed into a kiss. Anakin carried Tahiri towards his parents and uncle.

"The mission was a success." He said without any of his usual brightness. "Darth Caceus is no more. I removed the Force from Jacen, so he will no longer be able to use it in any way. No more people will be hurt by him." Anakin stood still for a moment, the only sound coming from Jaina and Jag.

"Anakin… are you going to be ok?" Leia was worried, she hadn't seen her son like this since coming back from the dead.

"No, mom, I don't think I am alright. I made a stupid mistake that was of the dark side. He hurt Tahiri and I hated him for it. I shouldn't feel that hate. I butchered him for it." Anakin laid his bride out on the ground before sitting down with his head in his hands. "I don't know if I am cut out to be a Jedi Master, Uncle Luke. I have gone to the dark side, if only for a moment."

Luke started to smile. Then he started to laugh. Everyone looked at him as if he had just gone crazy.

"Anakin, if there were two Jedi Masters in the world and one had never even been tempted to go to the dark side and the other had fallen many times, but kept coming back, who would be the stronger master? A true Jedi Master isn't one who never ever falls to dark side inclinations, for that is impossible, but one that can be affected by the dark side and then sees his error and comes back. You came back. You could have made me prouder than you have right now. As I once did, you went over to the dark side and then you came back. You are, truly, a great Jedi." At this, Luke picked up Tahiri. "Now come. We should get this beautiful niece of mine to a doctor. The medics are almost here and we should be ready to go when they get here." Anakin stood up and smiled through his tears and followed his uncle and wife to where they heard sirens. Leia, Han, Jaina and Jag stared after the two most powerful men in the universe. Han was the only one who found his voice.

"That's my son."


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

EPILOGUE

"This is Coruscant Planetary News reporting. It has been a week following the mysterious attack on Coruscant by unknown forces. After destroying our defense fleet the massive ship stopped and then went full speed into the sun. The ship was confirmed to be destroyed. No purpose or reason has been attached to the ship's appearance and following destruction. The Galactic Alliance fleet has reinforced our defenses, so if a ship of that sort ever does come back we will be able to repel it. In other news, the Jedi Grand Master, destroyer of the first Death Star, hero of the Rebel Alliance, New Galactic Republic, Killik Wars, Vong Wars, and all around the most famous human in the galaxy, Luke Skywalker, has announced his resignation and successor. The young Anakin Solo shall be the new leader of the Jedi Order and head of the Jedi Counsel. Anakin Solo intends to take leadership within the next few months. When we come back, Jacen Solo has still not been found. And how to tell that you have duraslugs in your basement…"

"Shut that off, it makes my head hurt." Tahiri said from her bed in the hospital. Anakin switched the set off from the place he had been for the past seven days. He hadn't left his wife's side since they had arrived at the hospital. He had remained in constant vigil for the first two days until Tahiri had woken up. When she woke up, Anakin hadn't stopped smiling. The doctors said she would make a complete recovery.

"I love you, you know?"

"Yeah, but could you say it softer. Loud noises make my head hurt. And I love you too."

They gave each other a kiss. Anakin knew that everything was going to be just fine.

"So… how does it feel to become the leader of the Jedi Order at the low age of 28 with only about 17 years of actual life under your belt?"

"Good, but that could just be the fact that I'm sitting next to you."

"You flatter me at every turn. So, what did you do with Jacen? He has no ability in the Force anymore, so you've told me, but where is he?"

"We figured it would be better for the moral of our troops if he just never shows up again. Or at least until the end of this war. Knowing that your hero was using you to gain control of the galaxy is sort of a blow to a guy's confidence. Jacen is in a very secure holding cell in the lower levels of the Temple and will be until he shows that he can be trusted. I don't think he will ever forgive me for what I did to him and his plans."

"Probably right. I don't know if I will ever forgive him for this awful hospital stay."

"You don't mean that, right? I have been here, so it can't be _that_ bad." Anakin leaned in close to his wife's face. "Or do you not think that I make up for the lack of good food and the shots and drugs? Huh? We could get you more drugs if that's what you want…" Anakin was smiling as he watched his wife try to not laugh.

"Stop! Laughing makes me hurt!" Tahiri gasped between giggles.

"Just keep your mind on getting out and then maybe I can figure out some honeymoon thing…"

"You mean that this wasn't what you had in mind?"

"Only half right. I wanted to be in bed beside you, but the nurse wouldn't let me." Anakin gave her a kiss. "Damn nurses…"

Tahiri couldn't help but start laughing all over again.

FIN

I had fun with this, though looking back after I wrote it it looks short. I like stories with some meat to them, but I don't know if I put enough in. The next on my list of things to write is a Naruto story. It should be posted as soon as someone reads this anyway. I also am writing A Legend of Zelda fic and plan to write an InuYasha fic.


End file.
